


El verano de Stiles

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Derek Hale, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles y su verano nada normal donde hay bebés de hombres lobo, magia y mucho más.¡¡¡Esta historia de varias partes es para Yuki_Yuki, quien siempre hace traducciones increíbles!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/gifts).



El verano de Stiles no ha comenzado exactamente como le gustaría. No se imaginaba estar cubierto de heridas, tener alguna aún sangrando, y odiar a una persona mayor mucho más que a un Alpha loco, pero claro, ya nada le sorprende.

—Niño, te ves mal. —Murmura el sheriff cuando entra en la habitación de su hijo y lo ve tumbado en la cama, con una bolsa de hielo sobre las costillas y una mueca de dolor e incomodidad en el rostro. —Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital.

—No, no. Por favor, hospitales no. Estoy bien, lo prometo. —Murmura Stiles antes de intentar levantarse de la cama de forma lenta pero segura, al verse como una tortuga incapaz de darse la vuelta, el sheriff suspira y lo ayuda a levantarse con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. —Estaré bien, papá. Te esperan en la comisaría.

El sheriff suspira de nuevo antes de despedirse de su hijo, dejándolo rebuscar entre su ropa mientras se viste con un poco de dificultad en sus movimientos. Stiles consigue vestirse rápidamente, diga lo que diga el reloj, decididamente no ha tardado cuarenta minutos en ponerse un pantalón y una camiseta. 

Con cuidado, se sube a su jeep y conduce hacia la veterinaria de Deaton. Puede que su pseudo mejor amigo no responda a sus mensajes o llamadas, pero eso no signifique que él no pueda entretenerse de otra forma, y ha decidido que este verano quiere aprender más de eso que dijo Deaton sobre él, su chispa.

Al llegar al edificio, entra por la puerta trasera sin tocar, encontrándose a Deaton limpiando las orejas de un gatito que parece bastante enfermo. Stiles hace una mueca de pena y se aleja de la mesa metálica para mirar a los demás adorables animales mientras el veterinario termina.

—Por supuesto, Stiles, puedes pasar. —Murmura Deaton, y Stiles sonríe divertido caminando por el pasillo de las jaulas viendo un montón de gatos y perros hasta que la jaula más alejada y que no conecta a las demás le llama la atención. Dentro de ella hay un pequeño cachorro de lo que parece ser un husky bastante fiero que no debe tener más tres meses. Es bastante hermoso, y le llama la atención su pelaje color crema.

—Hola pequeño, espera, ¿eres un chico o una chica? —Pregunta al cachorro antes de inclinarse brevemente. —Oh, si, un campeón. ¿Cómo estás, cachorro?

El pequeño cachorro aúlla feliz y se acerca a los dedos de Stiles que pasan por las rejas, dejando gustosamente que lo acaricie como pueda. Sabe que no debe abrir una jaula sin que Deaton esté o le dé su visto bueno, pero esta cosita es demasiado adorable para no abrazarla, por lo que abre la jaula y lo saca con cuidado, dejándolo sobre su regazo, acariciándolo y dejando besitos entre sus orejas puntiagudas.

—¡Stiles! —Exclama Deaton sorprendido, apresurándose hacia el humano y el pequeño animal antes de quedarse quieto a mitad de camino, mirando a Stiles con una mirada bastante extraña. —¿Ha dejado que lo alces? ¿Ha dejado que lo abraces?

—Claro que sí, doc. Nunca haría daño a un perrito tan adorable como este. —Dice Stiles antes de abrazar un poco más fuerte al cachorro, temiendo que el doctor le quite al animal de los brazos. 

—¿Perrito? No es un perro, es un cachorro de lobo. —Dice Deaton, y en cuanto lo dice, Stiles se fija mejor en los detalles del cachorro, y si, en sus brazos hay un pequeño lobo, no un pequeño perro. —Me lo dejaron en la puerta esta mañana. Está sano, pero no deja que lo toque ni que me acerque.

—Hueles a gato mojado, por supuesto que el lobito no quiere oler eso. —Murmura Stiles arrullando al cachorro hasta que jadea y se aleja del lobo, mirando entre asustado y fascinado. —¡Oh, dios mío!

Deaton se muestra sorprendentemente asombrado, aunque solo lo demuestra abriendo levemente los ojos, pero para el veterinario ese gesto es colosal según Stiles. Y todo porque el pequeño cachorro se ha transformado en un lindo niño de un año que mira a Stiles con un puchero bastante adorable.

Algo dentro del humano parece despertar, porque en cuanto ve que el pequeño bebé está a punto de llorar, lo alza en brazos y lo abraza con suavidad, moviéndose levemente de un lado para otro para calmar al niño, cosa que funciona bastante rápido, puesto que pasa sus bracitos por el cuello de Stiles y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del humano, cerrando los ojitos.

—Esto si que es sorprendente. —Murmura Deaton mirando al niño que dormita en los brazos de Stiles, quien ha olvidado por completo sus heridas que, sorprendentemente, ya no siente en absoluto. —Deja que vea que está bien.

Stiles ve a Deaton acercarse a él, y racionalmente sabe que el veterinario nunca haría daño al niño o a él mismo, pero una parte de él que no sabía que tenía lo hace alejarse unos pasos y esconder al cachorro de la vista de Deaton.

—Oh. —Murmura Deaton, moviéndose hacia un armario que tiene en la esquina para sacar un espejo, lo coloca frente el rostro de Stiles, y este jadea en shock. No solo sus moretones se han ido, sino que sus ojos brillan en tonos plata. —Sabía que eras una chispa, no sabía que fueras tan poderoso.

—¿P-poderoso? —Pregunta Stiles intentando no alterar el sueño del cachorro en sus brazos. —Y-yo venía a por libros sobre chispas, y ahora tengo un cachorro que mi cerebro ve como mío y unos ojos plateados que me hacen verme tan raro…

Deaton guarda el espejo y sigue mirando a Stiles como si fuese un maldito dragón o un maldito unicornio, y sinceramente lo hace sentir incómodo, por lo que intenta buscar cualquier excusa para alejarse del veterinario. Algo dentro de él le está exigiendo que aleje a su cachorro y su magia del druida. Y sin embargo, ¿magia? ¿Stiles tiene tan si quiera magia?

—Ehm, tengo que irme. Creo que debo vestir a este pequeñín con ropa de su edad y no con una camisa a cuadros, y seh… —Dice Stiles caminando hacia el jeep, dándose cuenta de que no hay heridas en su cuerpo. Está confundido, curado y con un cachorro a su cuidado. Stiles no sabe qué hacer, pero mirando al cachorro que duerme en el asiento del copiloto se decide rápidamente. —Hey, hola.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora? —Pregunta su padre cuando responde a la llamada. —Por favor, dime que no has vuelto a secuestrar a nadie. 

—Uhm, no. Solo que… ¿Puedes venir a casa como ahora mismo? —Pregunta Stiles, y desde el otro lado de la línea le viene un montón de ruido, sabiendo que su padre está saliendo de la comisaría. 

—Como esto no sea importante, estarás castigado. —Dice el sheriff con un suspiro cansado, y Stiles se siente mal por ponerle tanta carga sobre sus hombros.

—Es importante. —Dice Stiles, y cuando su padre está a punto de colgar, Stiles cae en la cuenta de algo importante. —¡Hey papá! ¿Aún guardamos la ropa de cuando era bebé en el desván?

—Si, ¿por qué? —Pregunta su padre, pero Stiles cuelga y sigue conduciendo hasta casa, donde saca al niño con cuidado de que ningún vecino lo vea. Entra en casa y deja al niño durmiendo en el sofá antes de conseguir la ropa de cuando era niño, dando gracias a su vagancia por no tirar las cosas. Viste al niño, y cuando está plácidamente dormido de nuevo cae en la cuenta de algo importante. ¡Tendrá que contarle a su padre sobre todo lo sobrenatural!

Stiles intenta no entrar en un ataque de pánico. No sabe nada de su “magia”, de su “chispa”, de sus ojos plateados, y ahora tiene un hijo, porque si, sea lo que sea que hay dentro de él considera al cachorro sin nombre como suyo.

—¿Niño? —Pregunta el sheriff al entrar en casa. Se queda quiero en la entrada y ve al bebé de Stiles durmiendo sobre su sillón, con su hijo teniendo un ataque de pánico y llorando. —¡Stiles!

—Papá… —Dice Stiles e intenta no llorar mientras su padre lo abraza, intentando parar el ataque de pánico. —Yo… Mi bebé… La magia… Y ahora…

—Sh, niño. Calla y concéntrate en respirar, ¿de acuerdo? —Murmura el sheriff hasta que Stiles es capaz de respirar de nuevo aún abrazado a su padre. —Ahora dime porqué hay un niño de apenas un año en mi sillón.

Stiles suspira y mira a su padre a los ojos, siendo consciente de que a partir de ahora su padre estará en peligro por su culpa, pero de forma decidida y no solo por él, sino por su cachorro también, comienza un relato de casi dos horas sobre todo lo que ha pasado en Beacon Hills desde el incendio de la manada Hale hasta el día de hoy. Deja a su padre beber dos vasos de whiskey mientras asimila la información recibida.

—Papi. —Susurra el cachorro cuando despierta mirando a Stiles, y algo dentro de él hace que se apresure hacia su niño sonriendo, lo alza en brazos y lo sostiene cerca.

—Así que, ahora soy abuelo. —Murmura el sheriff mientras mira al niño de cabello oscuro casi negro, ojos azules y una piel clara como la de Stiles, pero sin lunares. El niño lo mira fijamente y levanta la manita mientras lo saluda de forma vergonzosa pero adorable. —¿Y como se llama ese pequeñajo?

—Uhm. —Dice Stiles mirando a su bebé, y algo dentro de él sabe su nombre sin tan si quiera saber cómo. —Jake. Se llama Jake.

Nada más decir su nombre, Jake comienza a aplaudir y sonreír, apoyando su cabecita bajo la barbilla de Stiles, quien mira a su padre y suspira.

—Bueno, sinceramente no sé que hacer ahora. Es evidente que te creo niño, durante tu ataque de pánico tus ojos brillaban en plata, pero no sé como ayudarte. —Dice el sheriff levantándose del sofá y acercándose a su hijo y a su… y a su nieto. —Pero puedo asegurarte que confío en ti niño, y sé que siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

Stiles sonríe de forma llorosa y se apoya en su padre unos momentos antes de mirar a su cachorro, que parece tener hambre, así que se va a la cocina rápidamente y lo sienta sobre la encimera mientras prepara de forma rápida unos macarrones con queso. De reojo, ve a su padre al teléfono hablando con alguien, pero no puede escucharlo desde la cocina. Mientras come algo con su cachorro, su padre vuelve a la cocina y comienza a comer. 

—Acabo de llamar a la comisaria. Tengo el día libre para pasarlo junto a mi hijo y mi nieto. He hablado con Parrish para que me ayude con los papeles para que este señorito sea oficialmente un Stilinski. —Dice el sheriff mirando a su hijo sonreír aliviado. Si, puede que Noah no sepa como ayudar a su hijo con lo que sea que le haga tener los ojos plateados, pero si puede hacerle las cosas más fáciles. —Además, tenemos que preparar la habitación de invitados en la habitación de Jake. Tengo unos ahorros para muebles, pintura, juguetes, ropa… Hoy nos encargaremos de que al niño no le falte de nada.

Stiles intenta no llorar cuando se levanta y abraza con fuerza a su padre con fuerza, sintiéndose aliviado de sentir el apoyo y cariño de su padre. —Gracias. —Susurra de forma queda antes de volver a sentarse junto a Jake y comer sus macarrones felizmente.

Pasan la tarde limpiando la habitación que queda frente a la de Stiles, yendo a Ikea, comprando ropa, comprando juguetes, y preparando todo para un Jake que mira todo con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa. Y así, durante el fin de semana, los Stilinski hacen aparecer de la nada al hijo de Stiles, con su habitación, con sus papeles, y contando una historia de cómo dejó embarazada a una chica que no quería saber nada del bebé. Stiles no pudo tener un ataque de risa al imaginarse la cara de la gente cuando se enterase de que él, un chico de apenas diecisiete años dejó embarazada y ahora es padre adolescente.

Pasa una semana cuando Stiles se cruza con Derek en el supermercado. El Alpha de Beacon Hills mira fijamente a Stiles y luego su mirada se centra en Jake, que balbucea sobre su peluche de lobo mientras va sentado en el asiento para bebés del carro de la compra.

—¿Qué demonios haces con un cachorro de lobo? —Sisea Derek en cuanto se acerca a Stiles, quien sonríe de forma divertida ante la reacción del lobo.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, Sourwolf. Este es mi hijo, no sabía de él hasta que su madre me lo dejó en casa sin querer saber nada de él. —Dice Stiles sabiendo perfectamente que Derek va a detectar la mentira, pero vamos, es divertido ver la vena de Derek hincharse. —Jake, este es Derek, Derek, este es mi bebé Jake.

Jake balbucea sobre la oreja del peluche mientras sus ojos se fijan en Derek. El Alpha deja brillar sus ojos rojos para que, al instante, los de Jake brillen dorados.

—¡Qué d-domingos te pasa! —Exclama Stiles, corrigiendo la mala palabra antes de que su bebé lo escuche. —No vuelvas a amenazar a mi cachorro o te juro que te lo haré pagar.

Derek abre los ojos sorprendidos y mira fijamente a Stiles hasta que este cae en la cuenta de que sus ojos también brillan, los cierra con fuerza y calma su magia antes de volver a tener sus ojos ámbar de siempre.

—No sabía que eras una chispa suprema. —Murmura Derek asombrado y ¿orgulloso? Stiles no sabe que emoción ve en el Alpha. —Es… Es increíble.

—¿S-sabes lo que soy? —Murmura Stiles con ansias de responder sus preguntas, ya que lleva una semana buscando en internet sobre chispas y ojos plateados sin muchos resultados. —Deaton dijo que era poderoso, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo alejarme de él.

—Haces bien. El poder de las chispas supremas es codiciado entre los druidas y los darach. Ellos no tienen poder propio y teniendo una fuente tan poderosa cerca, bueno, no suele acabar bien. —Dice Derek sorprendiendo a Stiles, pues es la primera vez que Derek habla tanto seguido sin insultarlo o tirarlo contra una pared. —T-tengo algunos libros al respecto si quieres.

—Si, por favor. —Dice Stiles rápidamente, y ambos se quedan en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Es tan raro pero natural que hace que ambos salten cuando Jake hace un ruido demasiado alto demandando atención. —¿Qué pasa, cachorro?

—Ahora dime, ¿qué haces con este cachorro? —Pregunta Derek sintiendo a su lobo revolverse ante la imagen de Stiles cuidando así de bien al cachorro. Stiles le cuenta la historia de como conoció a Jake, de como su magia lo reclamó como suyo y como su padre ahora sabe todo sobre lo sobrenatural. —Jake necesita una manada. Tú también. Normalmente las chispas se convierten en emisarios de las manadas.

—¿Me quieres en tu manada? —Pregunta Stiles sorprendiéndose, y cuando Derek asiente y las puntas de sus orejas se tornan rojas, bueno, el corazón de Stiles salta ante un sentimiento desconocido, abrumador y reconfortante. —Uhm, me gustaría… Bueno, nos gustaría unirnos a tu manada.

—Esta tarde nos reunimos en mi nuevo loft. Te mando la dirección por mensaje. —Dice Derek antes de irse del supermercado. Stiles mira a Jake quien sonríe de forma adorable sobre la cabeza del lobo de peluche, y Stiles no puede evitar hacerle una foto y enviársela a su padre. Sabe que tiene como seiscientas fotos solo en la primera semana de estar con Jake pero su bebé es malditamente adorable por lo que hará las fotos que quiera.

Stiles y Jake terminan la compra y vuelven a casa para encontrarse a Scott sentado sobre el porche, esperando su llegada. Al ver al bebé sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa y se queda con la boca abierta.

—¿Eso es un bebé? —Pregunta Scott al ver como Stiles desata a Jake de su silla y lo deja en sobre el césped, puesto que el pequeñín ya sabe caminar lentamente mientras se tambalea. Stiles saca la bolsa de la compra y le ofrece a su cachorro su mano, haciendo que caminen de forma lenta pero segura hacia el boquiabierto beta. —¿Bro? ¿Entonces es cierto el rumor que corre por la ciudad? ¿Te liaste con una chica sin decirme nada?

—Scotty, eso no es cierto. Mi padre se lo inventó para que nadie sospeche de porqué ahora tengo un bebé hombre lobo como hijo. —Dice Stiles mirando de forma preocupada como Jake sube los escalones lentamente. Al ver la cara de su mejor amigo suspira. —Mira, me dejaste de hablar después de lo de Gerard, así que fui a donde Deaton para buscar libros sobre chispas y bueno, me encontré a mi bebé en una jaula como un pequeño lobito.

Scott va viéndose más y más sorprendido conforme Stiles le va contando todo lo que le ha pasado, y la chispa intenta no reírse del lobo, pero es bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta la cara que tiene.

—Así que… ¿Soy tío? —Pregunta Scott viendo al cachorro jugar en salón con unos bloques de colores mientras ellos están en la cocina. 

—¿Quieres serlo? —Pregunta a su vez Stiles, recordando como no respondió a sus mensajes y llamadas y como lo ha ignorado. —Porque si entras en la vida de mi bebé no voy a dejar que le hagas daño desapareciendo luego.

—¡Oh, dios! Es verdad que tus ojos son plateados. —Murmura Scott antes de percatarse de lo que su mejor amigo ha dicho. —¡Bro! Nunca le haría eso a… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Jake.

—Nunca le haría eso a Jake, y a ti tampoco. Siento mucho no haberte devuelto las llamadas y los mensajes. Allison se ha ido a Francia a pasar el verano sin decirme nada antes. —Dice Scott antes de sentarse a la mesa y suspirar. Stiles intenta distraer a su mejor amigo, y entre él y su cachorro lo consiguen hasta que es hora de irse al loft de Derek, aunque Stiles no es capaz de decirle a Scott donde van.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles se despide de Scott un poco antes de irse al loft de Derek, sabe que debería haberle dicho a Scott, pero algo dentro de él le ha aconsejado lo contrario, y de forma extraña, Stiles confía en ese instinto que parece venir de su chispa. Para él, su chispa ya es parte de si mismo, y confiar en la magia es tan natural como respirar.

Una vez que prepara la bolsa con las cosas de su cachorro, Stiles agarra a Jake en brazos y lo mete en el Jeep, siendo visto por varios de sus vecinos que solo quieren saber del cotilleo del momento en Beacon Hills. Con un suspiro entre divertido y exasperado, ata a su bebé en el asiento especial y comienza a conducir hacia la dirección que Derek le ha dado. 

Stiles debería estar sorprendido por la zona en la cual vive ahora el Alpha de Beacon Hills, pero teniendo en cuenta que su última “vivienda” era una estación de trenes abandonada, esto es una mejora considerable. 

—Bueno Jake, este sitio es bastante del estilo de Sourwolf, aunque no quiero saber que cosas escuchan tus orejitas de cachorro. —Dice Stiles con una sonrisa de cariño al ver a su niño observar todo con curiosidad, seguramente sintiendo cosas que sus sentidos no desarrollados no puedan captar. La chispa debe decir que subir un niño, una bolsa y a sí mismo por casi quince plantas es la mayor tortura que pueda sentir, jadeando como un maldito perezoso cuando llega al loft donde debe estar toda la manada esperando por él y su patético culo. —Oh, dios mío. Menudo ejercicio acabo de hacer.

Jake hace unos ruiditos adorables mientras la chispa abre la puerta, siendo al instante recibidos por numerosas miradas totalmente asombradas. —¡No me digas que los rumores eran ciertos, Batman! —Exclama Erica antes de reírse como una loca.

—Si, hola a ti también Catwoman. —Dice Stiles rodando los ojos, deja a Jake en el suelo y deja que camine graciosamente a su alrededor mientras la chispa deja sobre una mesa la bolsa de cosas de bebé, luego camina hacia un hueco libre en el sofá y espera a que las preguntas comiencen. Tras veinte minutos explicando todo sobre su chispa y su bebé, la manada queda totalmente enamorada del cachorro que está sobre el regazo de Stiles durmiendo su siesta plácidamente. Su instinto le hace levantar la cabeza y ver de nuevo a Derek con una expresión dulce y abierta en el rostro.

Cuando el Alpha se da cuenta de que la chispa lo está mirando, la punta de sus orejas se ponen rojas y se apresura a caminar hacia un baúl que está al lado de la cama, saca unos cuantos libros y se los pasa a Stiles. —Aquí tienes, debe poner todo sobre chispas para que no tengas ninguna pregunta cuando termines de leerlas.

—¿Entonces ahora tienes magia? —Pregunta Isaac enarcando una ceja confundido por todo lo que Stiles les ha explicado, cuando este asiente, una sonrisa tentativa se dibuja en el rostro del beta. —Increíble.

—¿Vamos a hablar por qué nos hemos reunido o vamos a seguir lamiéndole el trasero a Stilinski? —Pregunta Jackson desde el sillón donde está sentado junto a Lydia. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada sobre la chispa o el cachorro, pero Stiles no lo esperaba tampoco.

—Al parecer, una manada de alphas se acerca a Beacon Hills. —Dice Peter bajando las escaleras con su habitual elegancia, luego se sienta al lado de Boyd y cruza sus piernas con desenvoltura. —Ahora bien, no habíamos caído en que ahora tenemos una poderosa chispa de nuestro lado, eso nos da ventaja, tal vez ninguno muera.

—Por favor, no des las charlas motivacionales antes de una pelea. —Dice Erica rodando los ojos con molestia. Peter se ve levemente irritado, pero luego se fija en el cachorro de hombre lobo que dormita sobre el pecho de Stiles y sonríe levemente.

—No se come, creepywolf. El bebé es amigo, no comida. —Dice Stiles al ver esa mirada suave en el mayor de los Hale. Algunos de los lobos se ríen, pero Peter rueda los ojos y suspira. —Entonces una manada de alphas. ¿Qué diantres vamos a hacer?

—¿Diantres? —Pregunta Lydia enarcando una de sus cejas perfectamente hechas, y Stiles se encoje de hombros.

—Estoy intentando no decir palabrotas delante de mi cachorro. —Responde brevemente antes de mirar a Derek. —¿Por qué vienen a Beacon Hills?

—Desde que mi madre murió, este territorio ha sido técnicamente un territorio sin manada, quieren el territorio para asentarse porque piensan que no somos una manada de verdad. —Responde el Alpha frunciendo el ceño. —Tenemos que pelear, pero no quiero que nadie salga herido.

—¿Por qué no hablas con los Argent? —Pregunta Lydia, y al instante obtiene como respuesta numerosos gruñidos furiosos. Ninguno de los lobos ha olvidado como Allison se volvió loca y los intentó matar a todos, o como Gerard secuestró a Erica, Boyd y Stiles. —Solo decía.

—No creo que sea buena idea, no son de fiar. —Dice Derek antes de mirar a Stiles fijamente. —No sé si debas decírselo a Scott, aunque es importante que esté a salvo.  
Stiles asiente y acaricia suavemente la espalda de su bebé cuando comienza a levantarse, frota sus ojitos con sus manos en puñitos y luego parpadea medio dormido, mirando a todos en la habitación antes de reconocer al Alpha haciendo brillar sus ojos dorados, Derek sonríe y los suyos brillan en rojo, haciendo reír a Jake.

El cachorro de Stiles baja con cuidado de su regazo y camina lentamente hacia el Alpha, levanta sus bracitos y espera pacientemente a que lo alce en brazos, cosa que Derek hace con una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie ha visto en él.

—Ese cachorrito es demasiado adorable. —Dice Erica con una sonrisa al ver a Jake apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Alpha, quien parece derretirse por momentos por el bebé. —¿Cómo se lo tomó tu padre?

—La verdad es que bien, la historia que circula por la ciudad se la inventó él para poder hacer los papeles que digan que ese señorito es mi hijo y solo mío. —Dice Stiles con una sonrisa mientras hace una foto sin que Derek se dé cuenta. —Aunque se sorprendió bastante sobre los lobos.

—¿El sheriff sabe sobre nosotros? —Pregunta Peter con interés brillando en su mirada, Stiles asiente sin saber muy bien qué decir, así que vuelve a hacer fotos al Alpha y a su cachorro.

—Es bueno que lo sepa, así tendremos el apoyo de la policía cuando pasen cosas extrañas y que no se puedan explicar sin hablar de hombres lobo, lagartos y esas cosas que nadie sabe. —Dice Erica arrullando al bebé que está aún en brazos de Derek. —Venga, déjame a Jake un poquito.

Derek se aleja unos pasos de Erica y se niega a soltar a Jake el resto de la tarde, solo permitiendo que Stiles lo cargue cuando el cachorro tiene que comer o cosas así.

Al volver a casa, Stiles acuesta a su cachorro en su cuna, enciende el transmisor y se va a su cuarto para comenzar a leer los libros que Derek le ha dado. En ellos no solo hay información sobre la historia de las chispas, sino también hechizos, notas de chispas que tuvieron estos cuadernos y muchísima información más.

Jake llora en mitad de la noche, y Stiles camina hacia el cuarto del cachorro antes de darse cuenta de que se ha callado enseguida, corre hacia el cuarto de Jake y está a punto de poner en práctica uno de esos hechizos que ha leído cuando se da cuenta de que es Derek quien ha calmado a su cachorro.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles intentando no gritar para no despertar a su bebé, que ya se ha vuelto a dormir en los brazos del Alpha. —¿Qué miércoles haces aquí como todo un acechador?

—Jake lloraba. —Dice Derek como respuesta y parece avergonzado. —Iba a esperar a que llegases, pero mi lobo no podía soportar escuchar al cachorro llorar y he entrado a calmarlo.

—Derek, literalmente he tardado menos de diez segundos en aparecer. Diez segundos. DIEZ SEGUNDOS. —Dice Stiles, haciendo que la vergüenza del Alpha sea aún más visible. Stiles rueda los ojos y se acerca para besar la frente de Jake. —Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, pero por favor, no te quedes en las sombras como un asesino en serie o algo así, simplemente entra si quieres estar con mi cachorro.

—No sé porqué mi lobo se siente así de unido con Jake y…

—¿Y? —Stiles mueve las manos esperando a que Derek siga hablando, no por nada, sino porque siente una especie de calidez dentro de él cuando ve a Derek siendo tan dulce con su cachorro.

—Mi lobo se siente unido a Jake y a ti, os ve como familia. —Dice Derek de sopetón, frunciendo el ceño. —No me hagas decir cosas así, no me gusta hablar de cosas humanas. No me gusta hablar.

—Aunque no te lo creas, lo sé. —Dice Stiles risueño y guía a los dos lobos hacia su cuarto, donde hay una cuna más pequeña junto a un sillón de aspecto cómodo. —Puedes quedarte aquí un rato y luego acostar ahí a Jake.

—Gracias. —Dice Derek y luego se queda moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro con suavidad, meciendo al bebé mientras Stiles vuelve a su cama a seguir leyendo los diarios de las chispas, sintiendo esta estampa junto al Alpha totalmente hogareña y natural. Stiles puede acostumbrarse perfectamente a esto, pero no quiere hacerse ilusiones, y menos con Derek, aún recuerda como ha sido su relación desde que se conocen, y esta es la primera vez donde no han peleado.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles está leyendo un libro de hechizos, vigilando a Jake jugar con los betas en el loft de Derek cuando siente algo dentro de él, sabe que no es su magia o su chispa, ya sabe perfectamente cómo se siente, esto es totalmente nuevo pero increíble. 

—Oh, dios. —Susurra Stiles y deja el libro a un lado, tocando suavemente su pecho, cierra los ojos y comienza a sentir las ataduras de la manada. Siente diez conexiones, y se mueve una a una, notando con más fuerza la de Jake y la de su padre, luego siente a Derek casi igual de fuerte. Las demás son de los betas, incluso siente a Lydia. El vínculo con Scott parece un poco débil pero constante. 

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Derek con tono preocupado, mirando a Stiles con el ceño fruncido, y cuando Stiles tentativamente tira del vínculo de manada que comparten, una pequeña sonrisa tira del rostro de Derek antes de volver a ponerse serio, asentir brevemente y volver a enseñarle a Jackson movimientos de ataque y defensa.

Jake corretea de forma graciosa y lenta, puesto que es un bebé aprendiendo a andar, y cuando se frustra porque los betas parecen pillarlo siempre al jugar al pilla – pilla, suelta un leve gruñido juguetón antes de transformarse en su adorable forma de cachorro, correteando mucho más rápido y lanzando ladridos felices.

—Oh, dios. —Dice Stiles de repente. —Tengo al bebé más adorable del mundo. Es tan precioso. Si, tú eres precioso.

Stiles se arrodilla en el suelo y comienza a besar suavemente la cabeza peluda de su cachorro entre sus orejitas, haciendo que Jake haga ruiditos graciosos antes de volver a jugar con los betas. Stiles rueda los ojos y vuelve a atrapar la mirada de Derek en él y en Jake, siendo algo que suele hacer. Derek suele hacer eso, mirar fijamente como Jake y Stiles juegan o simplemente interactúan. El Alpha tiene una mirada dulce y suave cuando los mira, pero cuando ve que Stiles le devuelve la mirada, vuelve a su habitual ceño fruncido.

La chispa vuelve a sentarse en el sillón y retoma su lectura sobre hechizos que pueda practicar cuando recibe una llamada de Scott, cosa extraña ya que su amigo está trabajando, y cuando está en la clínica no suele tener el móvil a mano por orden de Deaton.

—Hey, Scotty, ¿qué pasa? —Pregunta Stiles sin dejar de leer por encima los hechizos, cuando siente recelo y aprensión por parte del vínculo con Scott.

—Stiles, yo… —Susurra Scott como si no quisiera que lo escuchasen hablar, haciendo que Stiles se ponga tenso y alerta, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. —No sé que ha pasado, pero estaba cuidando del Señor Gruñidos cuando he escuchado a Deaton hablar con su hermana.

—¿Vale? —Pregunta Stiles, porque sinceramente no sabe a donde quiere llegar su mejor amigo. —No sé qué me quieres contar.

—Han dicho algo de que ellos están a punto de llegar y juzgar a Derek para ver si es digno o no. —Dice Scott, y comienza a susurrar aún más bajo. —Dijo algo que no entendí, dijo que se podrían repartir la chispa llena de magia si Deaton los ayudaba, pero no sé… No sé qué pueda ser.

Stiles frunce el ceño porque él sabe perfectamente qué puede ser, lo tiene tan claro como el cielo azul. —Hablan de mi magia. Hablan de repartirse mi magia y de ayudar a alguien a matar a Derek. Creo que hablan de la manada Alpha.

—Nunca confíe en ese maldito veterinario. —Dice Peter desde las escaleras de caracol, y algunos de los lobos asienten en acuerdo. Stiles no sabe qué decir, por lo que le pide a Scott que actúe normal como si no hubiese escuchado nada, y que cuando terminase el turno fuera al loft de Derek. 

Derek está mirando por el gran ventanal unos minutos después, y Stiles se apresura a colocarse a su lado sin saber qué decir. —Uhm, espero que no te haya molestado. Yo no sé si querías que Scott supiera donde vivías.

—No pasa nada. Creo que Scott está mucho mejor desde que Allison se fue, puede que quiera entrenar con el resto de la manada. —Dice Derek cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar el ventanal. —Lo que me preocupa es que esa manada viene a por nosotros y parece que quieren probarme, y no sé para qué. 

—No los dejaré. —Gruñe Stiles, y sus ojos brillan plateados, haciendo que Derek se quede mirando a la chispa fijamente con ganas de empotrarlo contra la pared y probar sus labios, pero lo único que hace es asentir y volver con los betas.

Stiles siente en sus piernas unos bracitos, y baja la mirada para ver a su bebé totalmente desnudo, mientras resopla alza al cachorro en brazos y lo viste rápidamente, viendo como camina graciosamente hacia Peter, cosa que sorprende momentáneamente a Stiles antes de sentarse en el sofá con sus hechizos. Se preocuparía por Peter si no sintiese su vínculo cómo se emociona por jugar con Jake.

La chispa no puede evitar sonreír al ver que por lo menos puede sentir que Derek y Peter vuelven a tener una manada, una familia de nuevo tras haber perdido a su familia. Stiles ya no puede evitar pensar en lo vacío que se sentiría si perdiese esos vínculos que calientan su pecho, y eso que sólo los ha comenzado a sentir unas horas atrás. Sentir cómo se van esos vínculos de golpe debe ser horrible, siente una especie de simpatía y entendimiento del porqué Peter se volvió loco y mató a Laura. Stiles sabe que Peter se siente culpable por la muerte de Laura.

—¿Por qué tus ojos brillan plateados? —Pregunta Lydia enarcando una ceja al ver a Stiles, y este se da cuenta de que es cierto, y lo peor es que estaba leyendo un hechizo que parece haber desaparecido del libro. —¿Stiles?

—No sé, la verdad. —Dice Stiles cerrando el libro tirándolo lejos de él como si lo que sea que haya hecho se haya cancelado de alguna forma. —Espero no haber revivido a Hitler o algo así.

Lydia rueda los ojos y sigue leyendo su revista de moda cómo si nada. Stiles suspira y recoge sus cosas y las de Jake metiéndolas en su mochila. No es un bolso de madre diga lo que diga Erica, es una mochila de padre.

—No, no te vayas, o vete y deja a Jake con nosotros. —Dice Isaac con un puchero al ver que está guardando los juguetes del cachorro. Stiles intenta no rodar los ojos y cuando termina, alza en brazos a Jake sin comentar nada de la leve mirada de tristeza que recibe de Peter.

—Lo siento, es que hemos quedado para comer con el abuelito. Pero llegaremos para la reunión de la manada esta tarde. —Dice Stiles, llamando la atención de Jake, que comienza a aplaudir mientras balbucea “ito” todo el tiempo. Stiles sonríe y se despide de ellos con la mano al mismo tiempo que Jake antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras al trote para hacer reír a su cachorro.

Stiles conduce hacia la comisaría y es recibido por los ayudante de su padre con sonrisas y caras tontas para su bebé, haciéndolo reír. Al llegar al despacho de su padre, abre la puerta y sonríe al ver como el sheriff deja todo en la mesa de forma descuidada y alza en brazos a su nieto.

—Hola, Jakie. —Dice Noah con una voz aguda que hace reír a su nieto, Stiles rueda los ojos y agarra la chaqueta de su padre para ir al restaurante que queda a una manzana de la comisaría. Su padre va pavoneándose y mostrando con orgullo a su nieto mientras Stiles camina por detrás de ellos. Al llegar al restaurante, comienzan a comer y charlar hasta que Stiles se cuenta a su padre lo que Scott le ha dicho por teléfono.

—¿Deaton? —Pregunta Noah de forma seria, viéndose amenazante aún con un bebé sobre su regazo. —Tu magia te advirtió, así que deberíamos vigilarlo de cerca de nuevo. No pienso dejar que te arrebate tu magia o tan si quiera se acerque a ti. 

Stiles sonríe entre divertido y enternecido y sigue comiendo, vigilando que Jake no se ahogue con las patatas fritas que le está robando a su abuelo. Pero de repente siente cómo su magia se pone alerta y comienza a rodear a su padre y a su bebé con una especie de bruma que al parecer sólo él puede ver.

La chispa intenta recorrer la vista del restaurante sin que su padre se dé cuenta, y cuando está a punto de rendirse, su mirada se cruza brevemente con unos gemelos que están sentados en una esquina mirando directamente hacia los Stilinski mientras susurran en voz baja entre ellos de vez en cuando.

—¿Stiles? —Pregunta el sheriff al ver los ojos de su hijo brillar plateados. —¿Qué pasa, niño? ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás usando la magia ahora mismo?

—No, no pasa nada. Shh. —Dice Stiles y al instante el sheriff sabe que están siendo escuchados porque asiente y vuelve a jugar con Jake como si nada hubiese pasado. Stiles pide la cuenta y cuando todo está resuelto, se apresuran de vuelta a la comisaría, donde es el sheriff quien mete a su nieto en el coche. 

—Luego me cuentas lo que ha pasado. —Dice Noah, y Stiles asiente conforme antes de conducir a casa dispuesto a probar los hechizos de protección para que nadie se cuele en su hogar. Al llegar, Stiles deja a Jake jugando dentro del corral para bebés. Tras una hora, su casa está todo lo protegida que puede contra todos los que tengan malas intenciones a la hora de intentar entrar en su casa y Stiles se siente tan satisfecho que no puede evitar hacer un baile feliz haciendo reír a Jake.

—Tu papi sabe bailar bien, renacuajo, no te rías de mis increíbles pasos de baile. —Dice Stiles sacando a su bebé del corral y comenzar a bailar con él pese a que no haya música, hasta que siente que los están mirando, se da la vuelta y ve a Derek sonreír levemente. —Sourwolf, ¿no puedes estar sin nosotros ni dos horas?

—Sólo quería ver que estabais bien. —Dice Derek sonriendo cuando Jake extiende sus bracitos en su dirección, haciendo que el Alpha se apresure a alzar en brazos al cachorro y caminar hacia el salón. —Estaba preocupado, no sé donde está esa manada Alpha, y con Deaton… No quería que os pasase nada.

—Acabo de proteger la casa, no tienes que preocuparte. —Dice Stiles mirando a los ojos de Derek, llamando la atención de Derek, quien mantiene la mirada de la chispa. Ambos mirándose fijamente, inclinándose poco a poco hasta que sus narices se rozan suavemente. —No perderás de nuevo a tu familia. No nos perderás de nuevo.

Derek asiente totalmente centrado en cómo los ojos de Stiles tienen un color tan único, se inclina un poco más y cuando sus labios apenas se rozan, el móvil de Derek suena y los hace saltar, alejándose totalmente sonrojados mientras el Alpha responde al mensaje.

—Tengo que irme, al parecer no pueden quedarse unos momentos solos sin romper nada. —Dice Derek antes de besar la mejilla de Jake y dejarlo en el suelo, coloca su mano en el cuello de Stiles brevemente, apretando con suavidad antes de irse por la puerta de entrada. Cuando Stiles está seguro que Derek no escucha, mira a su bebé balbuceando sobre una pieza de uno de sus juegos.

—Lo sé, yo también quiero golpear a quien sea que nos haya interrumpido. —Dice Stiles suspirando y lanzándose hacia atrás en el sofá, mirando el techo como todo adolescente que estaba a punto de besar a su crush. Stiles cierra los ojos y se concentra en el vínculo con Derek, sintiéndolo irritado y molesto, cosa que la chispa agradece, pues le hace saber que el Alpha también quería ese beso.

Stiles está tan centrado en el vínculo con Derek, que no se percata de un nuevo vínculo que aparece con los demás, se sienta de golpe y tira tentativamente de ese vínculo, recibiendo confusión desde el otro lado. Al instante, hay un ruido que proviene del piso de arriba, y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, alza en brazos a Jake y cuando sube las escaleras lo deja en su habitación, sobre su cuna nada más descubrir que no hay nadie, y luego saca su magia antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, ya que es de ahí de donde proviene el ruido.

Stiles abre la puerta lentamente y abre los ojos al ver a una chica poniéndose unos de sus pantalones de deporte habiéndole quitado ya una de sus camisetas. Stiles no sabe que hacer porque sabe perfectamente quien es, ha visto su foto varias veces. Demonios, la ha visto partida a la mitad.

—¿Laura?


	4. Chapter 4

Laura se gira al escuchar la voz de Stiles, y se queda mirando fijamente a la chispa sin saber muy bien qué decir. —Hola, siento robarte la ropa, pero estaba desnuda en tu cama. —Dice Laura y luego parece pensar en algo. —¿No habremos…? Ya sabes, tú y yo.

—Laura, ¿no me recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas a tu marido? ¿Al padre de tu hijo? —Pregunta Stiles con un falso tono, intentando no reírse de la cara de shock de Laura. Y para darle al toque de la broma, Jake comenzó a llorar, Stiles camina hacia su cachorro y lo alza en brazos, dejando que Laura lo observe con un ojo en un tic nervioso. —Oh, dios. Es broma.

Laura frunce sus labios y luego gruñe en dirección de Stiles, generando que Jake haga un ruidito parecido pero mucho más adorable. —¿Es un lobo?

—Si, este es Jake. Mi cachorro. —Dice Stiles con una sonrisa. —Yo soy Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. Estoy estudiando para ser el emisario de la manada Hale.

—¿Vas a ser mi emisario? —Pregunta Laura, totalmente confundida. Stiles abre la boca, y luego la cierra sin saber qué decir.

—No. T-tú eres una beta. Moriste. —Dice Stiles de sopetón. Laura abre la boca para decir algo, pero Stiles suspira y comienza a relatarle a Laura todo lo que ha ocurrido desde su muerte, incluidas el cómo es una chispa y cómo ahora tiene un cachorro.

Laura hace un ruido, como si comenzase a llorar pronto, y Stiles deja a Jake en su cuna y se acerca de forma cuidadosa a Laura para abrazarla con suavidad. Laura acepta gustosamente el abrazo de la chispa y se aprieta contra él, dejando que la loba llore contra su hombro. 

—¿Peter me mató? —Pregunta Laura entre sollozos, y Stiles suspira de nuevo. —Se volvió loco porque lo dejé aquí. Debí habérmelo llevado con Derek y conmigo a Nueva York. No debería haberlo dejado aquí solo. 

—Todos hemos cometido errores, Laura. —Dice Stiles y sigue abrazando con fuerza a Laura hasta que Jake hace un ruido para llamar la atención de la chispa y de la loba. Stiles suelta con cuidado a Laura y camina hacia su cachorro, volviéndolo a alzar.

—Es una cosita preciosa. —Dice Laura limpiándose las lágrimas y agarrando la manita de Jake, que sonríe y balbucea algo raro, haciendo reír a la loba. —Es un lobito bastante feroz.

Stiles sonríe orgulloso de su cachorro y luego cae en la cuenta de algo. —Oh, dios mío. Acabo de revivir a una persona. ¡Te he revivido, Laura! ¿Y cómo has aparecido en mi habitación? ¿No deberías haberte despertado en el bosque, que es donde estás enterrada?

—A mí no me preguntes. —Dice Laura quitándole a Jake de sus brazos y comenzando a hacer caras raras y graciosas a su cachorro. Luego, Laura suspira y mira fijamente a la chispa. —P-pero me gustaría saber, me gustaría saber si es real, si es permanente, si no voy a morir de nuevo. No quiero ver a Derek si… Si al irme le causaré más daño.

—Lo entiendo, Laura. —Dice Stiles y sonríe de forma comprensiva. —Podemos ir a hablar con Deaton, él puede ayudarnos a saber si es permanente. No me fio nada de él, pero tiene respuestas a lo que sea que haya pasado. Es más, ese tipo quiere robarme los poderes. Aun así, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que me alegra haberte conocido.

Laura sonríe y tras preparar todo, Laura, Stiles y Jake van hacia la veterinaria de Deaton. Laura no sabe como va a reaccionar, pero está deseando ver la cara del veterinario para reírse de él. Otra razón por la cual la loba le cae genial a Stiles.

—¿Deaton? —Pregunta Stiles abriendo la puerta trasera de la clínica, seguido de Laura con su cachorro en brazos. Deaton aparece casi al instante, y cuando va a saludar a la chispa con demasiada efusividad, abre los ojos con sorpresa y mira fijamente a Laura Hale.

—¿Laura? —Pregunta Deaton dando un paso hacia atrás, gesto que no pasa desapercibido ni para la chispa, ni para el lobo. —¿Estás viva?

—Hice un hechizo sin querer, solo estaba leyendo, y a las horas… ¡Bum! Laura estaba robando mi ropa. —Dice Stiles sin acercarse a Deaton. Cuanto más cerca esté de la puerta de salida, mucho mejor. —Queremos saber si es permanente.

—Si, esos hechizos no se pueden deshacer. —Dice Deaton sin dejar de mirar a Laura.

Laura agarra del brazo a Stiles para alejarlo un poco más de Deaton, y cuando este se da cuenta, sonríe de forma amable, cosa que asusta aún más a la chispa, haciendo que su magia comience a rodear su cuerpo, el de Laura y el de Jake con una neblina blanca que parece protegerlos.

—Gracias por ayudarnos. Ahora tenemos que irnos. —Dice Stiles y salen de la clínica rápidamente, deseando alejarse lo máximo posible de Deaton y de ellos. Laura va mirando por la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que regresan a casa de Stiles. 

—No sé que decirle a Derek o a Peter. —Dice Laura de repente, y comienza a mirar llorar de nuevo. —Maldita sea, vas a pensar que soy una maldita llorona. 

—Lo único que pienso es en lo feliz que vas a hacer a Derek. —Dice Stiles cuando ambos están sentados en el sofá, mirando como Jake juega y de vez en cuando les muestra algunos juguetes. 

Laura se queda mirando al cachorro de Stiles hasta que se gira y observa a la chispa, sonriendo y poniendo una cara bastante parecida a la de Derek. —Y… ¿Cuándo me vas a contar sobre lo mucho que estás enamorado de mi hermano?

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Dice Stiles sonrojándose levemente y sin mirar la cara burlesca de la loba, antes de levantarse y comenzar a preparar la mochila de Jake para la reunión de la manada. —Yo no estoy enamorado de Derek. Es mi Alpha, soy su emisario. Ya está.

—Oh, dios. —Dice Laura antes de comenzar a reírse. —Están tan pillado por mi hermano. Tengo ganas de saber si él siente lo mismo por ti. 

—No, no. Derek no me ve así. —Dice Stiles rápidamente antes suspirar y mirar fijamente a Laura. —Él ya ha sufrido bastante por relaciones y por mujeres que lo han usado, lo han tratado mal, o simplemente han hecho que esconda su lado lobuno.

—Oh, pero eres un chico. —Dice Laura, y luego agarra de nuevo a Jake cuando todo está listo para que se vayan a la reunión. —Por cierto, estoy secuestrando a tu cachorro. Ahora es un Hale.

—Derek ya lo ha bautizado como un Hale aunque nunca haya dicho nada. —Dice Stiles entre risas cuando suben al jeep de nuevo. Laura no se muestra muy sorprendida, y cuando sube al jeep con Stiles, se muestra un poco más cohibida conforme se van acercando al loft de Derek. 

—¿Cómo vamos a contarle a Derek sobre mí? —Pregunta Laura agarrando la mano de Stiles en busca de comodidad, y suspira sin saber muy bien qué hacer. —No sé como se lo va a tomar.

Ambos bajan del coche y Laura agarra la mochila de Jake mientras Stiles agarra a su cachorro. Laura agarra la mano libre de la chispa y suben las escaleras juntos, siendo bastante evidente que van demasiado lento, intentando alargar el momento.

—¿Estás lista? —Pregunta Stiles, y Laura asiente. Stiles abre la puerta y todos saludan, pero la chispa se mantiene en silencio viendo cómo Derek y Peter olfatean el aire hasta que Laura aparece por la puerta y se quedan mirándose fijamente. —Uhm. ¿Recordáis cuando esta mañana mis ojos han brillado grises porque he leído un hechizo? Bueno, he revivido a Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

El silencio reina en el loft, y rápidamente Stiles agarra a Jake de los brazos de Laura cuando ve a Derek correr hacia su hermana para darle un abrazo salvaje, y para sorpresa de todos, el Alpha comienza a llorar en el cuello de su hermana, sintiendo como una parte de él vuelve a la vida. 

—Laura. —Dice Peter, y Laura separa con cuidado a Derek de ella, la loba mira fijamente a su tío y corre hacia él, dándole un tortazo que resuena en las paredes del loft, antes de enviarlo a sus brazos, abrazándolo con la misma fuerza que Derek la había abrazado a ella. —Lo siento mucho, Lau. Lo siento tanto, cariño. Yo… No sabía que eras tú. No… no pude pararlo.

—Lo siento, no debí dejarte aquí solo. —Llora Laura en la camiseta de pico de su tío mientras él intenta no hacerlo delante de la manada. —Lo siento.

Ambos comienzan a pedirse disculpas el uno al otro, aún abrazados con fuerza e ignorando a todos los demás. Stiles mira a Derek, y se da cuenta de que el lobo ha estado mirándolo todo el tiempo. —¿Estás bien, Sourwolf?

Derek no responde a la pregunta de la chispa, solo se acerca a él y lo abraza, dejando a Jake en medio de ellos gorgoteando feliz. El abrazo que recibe del Alpha es tan dulce y cariñoso que Stiles no puede evitar fundirse en sus brazos intentando que su cachorro no acabe aplastado.

—Mierda. —Escuchan a Jackson murmurar. —Se me ha metido algo en el maldito ojo.

—Si, eso se llaman sentimientos. —Murmura Erica limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas como toda diva que es antes de sonreír ampliamente y correr hacia Laura. —Hola, soy Erica, y tú y yo necesitamos tener una charla sobre las cosas humillantes que le han pasado a Derek.

Derek jadea y se apresura a ir hacia Laura con su sonrisa perversa que iguala a la de Erica, separándolas antes de que ocurra una tragedia. O peor, la manada se entere de sus clases de ballet, punto de cruz y baile contemporáneo.

Mientras la manada se presenta a Laura, Stiles saca los juguetes de Jake de su mochila y lo deja en el suelo a lo suyo, al sentir una presencia detrás de él, se gira y ve a Peter con una mirada suave que nunca creyó que vería en alguien como en Peter Hale. El mayor de los Hale le da las gracias de la forma más silenciosa que puede antes de sentarse en el suelo y jugar con el cachorro de Stiles. 

—Bro, ¿eso significa que puedes revivir a quien quieras? —Pregunta Scott acercándose a su amigo, y entonces Stiles cae en la cuenta de que su amigo ha aparecido en la reunión de la manada tal y como le había prometido.

—No sé si puedo revivir a quien quiera. —Dice Stiles con cuidado. —Sería tan fácil traer a mamá de vuelta… Pero no puedo. No puedo traer a mamá. E-es difícil de explicar, Scott. Pero no puedo. 

—Lo entiendo. —Dice Scott sin más, y Stiles sonríe agradecido. Luego, ambos se van a sentar en los asientos disponibles para la reunión de la manada, pero todos los sofás están ocupados, por lo que van a sentarse en el suelo, pero de repente hay un sitio disponible al lado de Derek en el sofá.

—Stiles, tu debes sentarte a la derecha del Alpha. —Dice Laura, quien recibe una mirada entrecerrada y acusatoria de su hermano, pero sonríe con cariño al verla a su lado de nuevo burlándose de él. Stiles se sienta al lado de Derek con una sonrisa al ver lo feliz que está Derek por tener a su hermana de vuelta.

—¿Por qué tiene que sentarse en el lado derecho? ¿Es que es el asiento del emisario? —Pregunta Lydia curiosa, deseando saber más sobre la dinámica de las manadas. Pero ante la sonrisa divertida de Laura, sabe que por ahí no van los tiros.

—Oh, no. Ese asiento es para el compañero del Alpha. —Dice Laura observando las caras de Derek y Stiles, deleitándose de cómo la chispa se sonroja, y de cómo Derek gruñe suavemente sin hacer ningún comentario al respeto.

—He estado investigando a Deaton. —Dice Derek cambiando sabiamente de tema. —Al parecer, su hermana es una especie de emisaria de la manada Alpha. Es la que hace que sean imposibles de rastrear.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Pregunta Stiles mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras mira a su cachorro jugando con Peter dándose cuenta de que tiene mucho que perder si la manada Alpha gana. —No pienso dejar que nos hagan daño.

—Entonces entrena, conviértete en la chispa más habilidosa y poderosa del maldito mundo. Eres una chispa suprema, patéales el trasero. —Dice Laura, y de repente Stiles se da cuenta de lo que se parece a Erica. —Y mientras tu potencias tu chispa, los demás entrenaremos de forma dura, puliendo nuestras formas de luchar.

—¿Y-y qué hacemos con Deaton? —Pregunta Scott sin saber muy bien si se le permite hablar o dar su opinión, ya que no es considerado manada del todo. —E-es mi jefe después de todo.

—Puedes ser nuestro topo. —Dice Isaac. —Deaton no sospecha de ti, puedes decirle que Stiles y tú no os habláis o algo así. Seguro que funciona.

—Isaac tiene razón. —Dice Stiles. —Podemos tomar ventaja de que trabajas para el enemigo. Aunque el factor sorpresa de Laura está fuera, uhm… Fuimos a verlo antes para saber si el hechizo era reversible o no. 

Derek asiente, pero no le importa mucho si el veterinario sabe que su hermana está viva. Seguramente lo usaría en su contra. Además ese hombre busca acabar con Stiles, por lo que planea matarlo antes de que pueda hacer nada contra todo lo que ama.

—Hagamos planes de los ejercicios de entrenamiento. —Dice Derek, y de repente cae en la cuenta de algo. —Creo que sé cómo acabar con Deaton. Es un darach al fin y al cabo, usa magia oscura. Sólo tenemos que buscar el hechizo que bloqueé sus poderes.

Siguen debatiendo cosas sobre el entrenamiento, y cuando Stiles está por recoger sus cosas para que Jake y él se vayan a casa, su hijo es secuestrado por dos de los tres Hale antes de que se dé cuenta.

—¡Ten una noche libre! —Exclama Laura mientras arrulla al pequeño Jake, quien está en los brazos de Peter. —Te dije que lo había adoptado como un Hale. Vete y deja que pase un tiempo con mi sobrinito.

—Si, que Derek te acompañe. —Dice Peter como quien no quiere la cosa. —Así ambos están a salvo. Os protegéis entre vosotros. Ale, iros a cenar por ahí. 

—Simplemente robaron a mi bebé. —Dice Stiles cuando comienzan a empujarlo hacia la salida mientras hacen lo mismo con Derek, quien parece tan fuera de su control de confort que no sabe como reaccionar. Cuando la puerta del loft se cierra tras ellos, Stiles se gira y mira fijamente al Alpha, que mantiene la mirada sin saber qué decir. —Derek, ellos simplemente han robado a mi bebé y nos han echado.

Derek suspira y evita que su rostro relate el salto de su corazón cuando Stiles se ha referido a Jake como de ellos, de los dos. Sin embargo, simplemente le da la mano a la chispa y la comienza a guiar hacia las escaleras sin decir ni una sola palabra, luego lo ayuda a subir al Camaro, y Derek comienza a conducir hacia el centro de la ciudad.

—Gracias. —Dice Derek sin más, y cuando Stiles lo mira sin entender, Derek sonríe y sin pensarlo mucho, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Stiles, dejando sus manos unidas. —Digo que gracias por traerme a Laura de vuelta, aunque no supieras lo que estabas haciendo. Simplemente gracias. Eres increíble, Stiles.

Stiles se sonroja y evita mirar al lobo, pero manteniendo su mano en la del lobo. 

—¿Y adonde vamos, Sourwolf? —Pregunta Stiles tras unos minutos en silencio, y cuando ve que Derek no le responde, está a punto de preguntarle de nuevo cuando ve que está aparcando frente a la heladería. —¿Vamos a tomar helado? Oh, sí.

Derek sale del coche y se apresura para abrirle la puerta a Stiles. —Y que quede claro, esto es una cita, ¿de acuerdo?

—S-sí. De acuerdo. —Dice Stiles antes de volver a darle la mano al lobo para ir al interior.


	6. Chapter 6

La cita es la cosa más extraña que Stiles ha hecho jamás, principalmente porque nunca pensó en que tomaría helado con Derek Hale como una cita, como algo romántico. Además, nunca pensó en que Derek y él fuesen iguales en un aspecto demasiado importante para la chispa.

—¡No sabía que amas lo dulce! —Exclama Stiles encantado mientras el lobo y la chispa se comen sus helados de triple chocolate, recubiertos de trocitos de oreo y muchísimo sirope de menta. —Pensé que pedirías un aburrido helado de vainilla o un vaso de agua. Cualquiera iba bien en mi mente.

—Tienes demasiada imaginación. —Dice Derek comiendo felizmente su helado. —Me gustan muchas cosas. Pero tu piensas en mi como alguien aburrido que se queda en la esquina de su casa y gruñéndole a las paredes.

Stiles baja la cabeza un poco avergonzado porque es cierto, pero se niega a darle la razón al lobo, que lo mira ya con bastante suficiencia. Comen sus helados y cuando están en un momento de silencio mientras comen, Derek frunce el ceño y se queda mirando fijamente el servilletero.

—Uhm, es fácil. Sólo tienes que tirar de la servilleta y ya está. —Murmura Stiles con una sonrisa divertida, Derek frunce un poco más el ceño y luego, como si le causara un gran esfuerzo y valor, alarga su mano libre y la entrelaza con la de Stiles. —Oh.

—Quería decirte que eres manada. Eres alguien muy importante para mí. No solo me has dado a mi hermana de vuelta, me has dado una familia de nuevo, y eso es… Ya debes saber lo que significa la familia para mí. —Dice Derek y aprieta suavemente la mano de la chispa. —Lo que quiero decir, es que…

—Derek. Sé lo que quieres decir, pero es evidente que no estás listo. —Dice Stiles cambiándose de silla y sentándose al lado del lobo, en vez de delante de él. —Yo tampoco estoy listo para decirlo, porque esas palabras son importantes, y aunque lo sentimos, aunque nuestro destino sea estar juntos, necesito que los digas porque estás totalmente seguro, y no el mismo día que he revivido a tu hermana.

—Vale. —Dice Derek aliviado, nunca le ha gustado hablar de sus sentimientos. —Te prometo que cuando lo diga se te caerá la ropa interior de lo malditamente romántico que va a ser. Me pedirás que te haga un hijo en ese mismo sitio.

—¿Hacerme un hijo? —Pregunta Stiles de forma seria, y Derek piensa en que ha hecho algo malo, pero luego se relaja al ver el brillo divertido en los ojos de la chispa. —Primero ponme un anillo, Sourwolf.

Derek sonríe y pasa su brazo por la cintura de Stiles, haciendo que se incline contra él, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, cada uno perdido en el color especial del otro hasta que el lobo toma valor y se inclina levemente de forma tan lenta que resulta una tortura para Stiles. Sus labios casi se rozan cuando escuchan un carraspeo detrás de ellos, y se giran bruscamente, viendo al Sheriff con una mano apoyada en la funda de la pistola y con el agente Parrish detrás de él aguantando dos conos de helado.

—Hey, papá. —Dice Stiles totalmente sonrojado, luego se inclina y sonríe hacia Jordan. —Mi padre te ha hecho agarrar los dos helados para parecer más amenazante, a que sí.

—¿Dónde demonios has dejado a mi nieto, niño? —Pregunta el Sheriff sentándose frente a la pareja, al instante Parrish se sienta en la silla libre con una mirada de disculpa grabada en ella y le entrega al Sheriff su cono. —Además, tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado en la comida. No me has dicho que había pasado.

—Espera, ¿no estás como loco porque esté en una cita con Derek? —Pregunta Stiles confundido, sintiendo como la mano de Derek está tensa contra su cintura desde que el Sheriff se sentó con ellos, y si Stiles tuviera que apostar, piensa que el lobo está buscando la salida más cercana para su huida.

—Niño, me contaste como te salvó la vida varias veces. No creo que tenga nada en contra de que salgáis, pero Hale. —Dice el Sheriff, y Derek levanta la mirada. —Esa mano está demasiado baja, súbela al hombro o deja de tocar a mi hijo.

Derek salta como si Stiles le hubiese dado un calambre y se sienta recto con su helado ya olvidado derritiéndose lentamente en la mesa. 

—Papá, por dios. Tu nieto se está quedando con Laura y Peter en el loft. Al parece lo han adoptado como un Hale de pleno derecho. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, mira a su padre y este tiene una ceja enarcada sin saber qué decir.

—¿Laura Hale? ¿La chica que encontraron muerta en el bosque hace casi un año? —Pregunta Jordan lamiendo su helado como un niño pequeño. Stiles abre la boca y luego la cierra sin saber cómo explicar que la revivió sin decir exactamente.

—Parrish sabe. —Dice el Sheriff limpiándose las manos de helado. —Es un Hellhound.

—Joder. —Dice Derek, y Stiles abre los ojos al haber visto al lobo jurar. —¿Un sabueso del infierno? ¿Aquí?

—¿Eres un ser sobrenatural? —Pregunta Stiles, y luego suspira y se pasa las manos por el cabello que ya le ha crecido. —Por supuesto que lo eres. Esto es Beacon Hills, su lema debería ser espera lo esperado. Genial, entonces papá te acuerdas que en la comida te conté que mis ojos habían brillado plateados porque había leído un hechizo y no sabía de qué era. Bueno, pues sorpresa, he revivido a Laura Hale.

El Sheriff abre la boca, luego la cierra, y luego suspira y agarra el helado de su hijo. —Me merezco comer esto. No sé ni para qué pregunto. Total, seguramente mañana me vengas con que tienes un maldito dragón o algo así.

Stiles rueda los ojos, pero se apoya en el hombro de Stiles y se encoje de hombros, quien sabe si es cierto o no. Si sucede, Stiles sabe que llamaría a ese dragón Drogon. Siente a Derek tenso, y se inclina y besa la mejilla del lobo, haciendo que se relaje un poco. 

—¿Y qué pasó en la comida? —Pregunta Derek confundido y recordando lo que dijo el padre de la chispa antes. Stiles suspira pero no se separa de Derek.

—Habían un par de gemelos Alpha en el restaurante. —Dice Stiles de forma breve, pero no logra no alterar al lobo, quien gruñe y pega contra su costado aún más a la chispa. —No pasó nada. No dejaría nunca que se acercasen a Jake. 

Derek asiente aún tenso, y momentos después Stiles se levanta y agarra la mano de Derek, se despide de su padre y su ayudante para llevarse a Derek a un sitio donde se puedan relajar sin tener al Sheriff frente a ellos. El lobo ayuda a Stiles a subir al Camaro, y luego comienza a conducir hacia el loft.

—No, Derek. Vamos primero a mi casa, no sé si lo sabes, pero mi cachorro y yo nos vamos a quedar a dormir en el loft. —Dice Stiles con una sonrisa para hacer que Derek sonría sin querer. —Espero que al dueño no le importe, tú qué piensas.

—Creo que a su dueño no le importará que su chico y el cachorro se quedan. —Dice Derek y luego cae en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho. —Quiero decir…

—Ah, no. Ya has dicho que soy tu chico, ahora no puedes echarse atrás. Eres mi chico, soy tu chico. —Dice Stiles apresuradamente, generando que Derek sonría y se incline para agarrar la mano de Stiles, volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos mientras conduce hacia la casa de Stiles. —Además, me debes un beso.

Derek sonríe el resto del viaje hacia la casa de Stiles, y cuando aparca, vuelve a apresurarse para bajar y abrirle la puerta a Stiles, luego le da la mano y caminan hacia el interior de la casa. El lobo sigue a Stiles por las escaleras y cuando la chispa abre la puerta de su habitación, Derek lo empuja tras él y gruñe de forma amenazante.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Stiles en voz baja, tan bajito como puede. Mira su habitación, pero ve todo bien y en orden. El lobo entra lentamente y olfatea el aire. —¿Derek?

—Huele a Alpha. —Dice Derek como respuesta. —No puedes quedarte aquí. Ni tú ni Jake. Recoge vuestras cosas, os quedáis en el loft unos días. No quiero que estéis aquí cuando vuelvan.

—¿Y mi padre? —Pregunta Stiles un poco asustado. Unos alphas han estado aquí y si él o Jake hubieran estado aquí, quien sabe qué habría pasado. 

—Envíale un mensaje, se puede quedar en el apartamento de Peter. —Dice Derek y comienza a sacar la ropa de Stiles de su armario. —Comienzo aquí, ve a por las cosas de Jake. 

Stiles asiente y besa la mejilla de Derek antes de irse hacia la habitación de Jake, su magia está tensa y alerta cuando abre la puerta de la habitación, su magia quiere hacerle salir, pero contra su instinto saca una maletita de dibujos de Jake y comienza a llenarla con ropa de bebé hasta que siente a alguien detrás de él.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles sin darse la vuelta, doblando la ropita con cuidado. 

—¡Dime! —Exclama Derek desde su habitación, haciendo que Stiles abra los ojos asustado, y antes de darse la vuelta, algo es pinchado en su cuello y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos en su contra, escuchando el rugido de Derek antes de perder la conciencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles abre los ojos, y se encuentra con un pastor alemán mirándolo fijamente. Stiles entrecierra los ojos confundido, y luego se da cuenta de lo que pasa. Está en la clínica de Deaton, en una jaula junto con un perro.

—Venga ya. —Murmura la chispa para sí mismo, luego saca la mano por las rejas e intenta agarrar la manilla que abre la jaula, pero se da cuenta de que hay un cerrojo bastante enorme. Intenta mirar qué demonios pasa, pero no puede ver más que las jaulas de enfrente con varios gatos y perros. —Maldito Deaton de mierda.

—Nunca me gustó tu forma de hablar. —Dice Deaton apareciendo de la nada, mirando a Stiles con una sonrisa que, aunque Stiles lo niegue siempre, le está dando miedo. —Tienes algo para mí, señor Stilinski. Si me das tu chispa, te prometo no hacer daño al pequeño Jake.

—Tocas a mi cachorro y te juro que te mato. —Dice Stiles apretando los dientes con rabia, mirando a Deaton cómo si quisiera acabar con él en ese mismo instante. —En cuanto salga de aquí, te aseguro que las pagarás.

—Uh, qué carácter. —Dice una mujer que aparece al lado de Deaton, rozando la mejilla del veterinario y haciendo que los ojos de este brillen naranja unos segundos. —Una chispa tan peleona. Sería mucho más sencillo que me dieras la chispa que te hace tan especial.

—¿Y tú quien demonios eres? —Pregunta Stiles, notando que su magia, aunque esté adormecida y no pueda hacer uso de ella, esté alertándole sobre esta mujer. —¿Qué le has hecho a Deaton?

—Alan intentó pararme, pobre iluso. —Murmura la mujer antes de sonreír. —Soy Jennifer Blake. He venido a Beacon Hills solo para dos cosas, tu chispa, y conseguir que mi venganza se cumpla.

—¿H-has hechizado a Deaton? —Pregunta Stiles, y sintiéndose mal al instante por haber pensado tan mal del veterinario. El perro que está con él en la jaula lloriquea y se acerca a él, ofreciéndole consuelo. Stiles inconscientemente comienza a acariciar la cabeza del perrito, y sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

—No importa si he hechizado a este druida de pacotilla o no. Ahora vamos a ver cómo me vas a dar tu chispa. Porque si no lo sabes, las chispas supremas no pueden perder su magia si es robada, debe ser entregada libremente. —Dice Jennifer, y sonríe de una forma demasiado suave que hace que la piel de Stiles se erice. —No sé qué podemos hacer para que me la entregues. Tal vez probar a ese lobo tan atractivo y melancólico, o acabar con ese cachorro con esos ojos tan bonitos, tal vez volver a matar a la loba resucitada, disparar al sheriff, cortarles el cuello a esos lobos… Oh, qué infinidad de oportunidades, ¿no crees?

Stiles se niega a decir una sola palabra, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ahora mismo, su mejor oportunidad sería lograr deshacer el hechizo de Deaton y trabajar juntos para acabar con esa perra que quiere tocar a su manada.

—Dejaré que pienses en lo que vas a hacer. —Dice Jennifer antes de hacer que Deaton y ella salgan de la zona de jaulas, dejando a Stiles a solas con los animales enfermos. La chispa cierra los ojos y se centra en intentar forzar su magia, intentando despertarla e intentando que funcione, pero parece aletargada. 

—Sabes qué, doggie, esa perra piensa que ha ganado y que me tiene contra las cuerdas. —Dice Stiles al perro que comparte jaula con él. El perro lo mira fijamente antes de volver a tumbarse y dormitar. —Si, tienes razón. Lograré salir de aquí.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek escucha a Stiles llamándolo desde el cuarto del cachorro, y cuando llega, gruñe al ver una sombra acechando a la chispa, salta hacia ellos, pero cae al suelo y ve como Stiles y esa sombra desaparecen de la nada. El lobo saca el móvil y llama a su tío.

—Se lo han llevado. Una sombra negra. No sé qué hacer, un huele a nada. —Dice Derek más gruñendo que hablando, pero su tío lo entiende perfectamente. Peter sabe lo que significa la chispa para el lobo, y por ello intenta tranquilizarlo.

—Vuelve al loft. Iré llamando a la manada para hacer un plan. —Dice Peter antes de colgar. Derek agarra las cosas de su cachorro antes de volver a su Camaro sin Stiles. El lobo intenta no pensar en el silencio tan horrible que hay en el coche sin Stiles, dándose cuenta de lo vacía que es su vida sin la chispa.

Al llegar al loft, deja la maletita sobre su cama, y sin pensarlo mucho, agarra a Jake de los brazos de Laura, y lo abraza con fuerza, enterrando su nariz en los cabellos de bebé de su cachorro.

—Cuéntanos qué ha pasado. —Dice Laura al ver que Derek solo abraza al cachorro, con los ojos cerrados y gruñendo suavemente para relajar al cachorro. —¿Derek?

—Llegamos a su casa, y olí a la manada Alpha en la habitación de Stiles, pero no había nadie. Luego le dije que se quedase conmigo, y mientras yo guardaba sus cosas, Stiles guardaba las de Jake. Lo oí llamarme, y cuando fui había una sombra envolviéndolo. —Dice Derek con su ceño fruncido. —No olía a nada, ni nadie. Se evaporaron así sin más. 

—¿A nada? ¿Cómo se quita el aroma por completo de alguien? —Pregunta Erica con el ceño fruncido, pensando en cómo demonios ha pasado esto cuando por fin han conseguido que Derek y Stiles tengan su cita. 

—Con magia. —Dice Peter cruzándose de brazos, pensando en todos los seres que pueden esconder su olor con o sin magia. —No sé, me viene a la mente un Darach.

—¿Qué es un darach? —Pregunta Scott. —¿Eso no es una especie de druida que usa magia negra?

—Si. —Dice Derek, y luego cae en la cuenta de algo mirando a Peter. —El sheriff sale en dos horas de trabajar, tío Peter. Le he enviado un mensaje diciéndole que se quedará contigo en lo que su casa vuelva a ser segura.

Derek entrecierra los ojos de forma sospechosa cuando Peter salta al haber escuchado las palabras de su sobrino, e intenta esconder una sonrisa victoriosa y feliz, luego vuelve a poner un rostro estoico y serio y asiente sin decir nada más.

—Uh. —Dice Laura sonriendo de forma perversa, buscando a Stiles para intercambiar una mirada, pero entonces cae en la cuenta de que no está, y frunce el ceño. —¿Cuál es el plan? Es evidente que el darach es Deaton. Deberíamos ir a la clínica y patearle el trasero por haber secuestrado a nuestro emisario.

—Bien. Vayamos a la clínica. —Dice Derek antes de girarse y mirar a Isaac. —Tú te quedas para cuidar a Jake junto a Laura. Ambos cuidáis de mi cachorro, así que espero que sepáis lo que hacéis.

—Der-bear, yo cuidaba de ti cuando solo eras un bebé. Sabré cuidar de mi sobrino. —Dice Laura cuando Isaac está a punto de protestar. —Isaac y yo cuidaremos bien a Jake. Ahora ve y rescata a tu princesita.

Derek gruñe, pero sale del loft hacia los coches tras haber preparado un plan para rescatar a Stiles, y entonces, mientras conduce, nota que Erica sonríe y mira a su Alpha.

—¿Der-bear? —Pregunta Erica antes de reírse al mote. —Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles está tumbado en la jaula, con las piernas apoyadas en la pared de esta y mirando la parte de arriba metálica, tiene al perro sobre su pecho, y está acariciando sus orejas y con suavidad, viendo que este perro lleva aquí demasiado tiempo para que alguien le haya dado mimos.

—Doggie, he estado pensando en un plan para salir de aquí, solo necesito un soplete, un casco protector, y un cerrajero. —Dice Stiles con un suspiro, y el perro simplemente gime, mirándolo fijamente antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la chispa. —Si, tienes razón, ¿de dónde demonios saco un soplete?

Un ruido hace que Stiles se levante de golpe y se golpee la frente contra la parte de arriba de la jaula, gime de dolor, y luego intenta ver lo que ocurre pegando la cara a la puerta de la jaula sin poder ver absolutamente nada. Después de darse cuenta de que no va a poder ver nada, y de que el ruido se acerca, agarra a Doggie y lo coloca detrás de él, de todas formas, el perrito no ha tenido la culpa de que lo hayan encerrado con él.

—¿Batman? —Escucha una voz conocida, y Stiles ve una cabellera rubia y unos ojos marrones asomándose por la jaula, y a Erica riéndose de la posición en la cual está la chispa. —Oh, esto se merece una foto, ya verás cómo nos vamos a reír Laura y yo de esto.

Stiles rueda los ojos cuando el flash golpea su cara, pero no dice nada cuando la loba abre la puerta de la jaula y Stiles sale a cuatro patas antes de estirarse y gemir de dolor por su espalda adolorida, y antes de seguir a la loba, se da la vuelta y agarra una de las correas que hay para atarla al collar de Doggie y llevárselo con él.

—¿Qué haces con ese chucho? —Pregunta Jackson cuando lo ve aparecer con el pastor alemán caminando felizmente detrás de la chispa. Stiles se encoge de hombros, y luego se fija en que parece que una matanza ha pasado en la veterinaria. Stiles está preocupado por su manada, sabe que esa mujer es poderosa y es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener el poder de la chispa que hay en su interior.

—¿Dónde está Deaton y esa mujer? —Pregunta Stiles frunciendo el ceño, pero luego parece olvidarse de todo viendo a Derek con su camiseta desgarrada y jadeando entrar por la puerta trasera, analizando la habitación en busca de su compañero. Stiles sale corriendo hacia él, y lo abraza con fuerza. —Derek, por dios, ¿estás bien?

—Sh, tranquilo. —Murmura Derek respirando tranquilo al sentir a Stiles en sus brazos aunque huela a perro mojado, lo importante es que está a salvo y esa darach no le ha hecho nada más que encerrarle en una jaula. —Se ha llevado a Deaton.

—¿Entonces Deaton no es malo? —Pregunta Scott confundido mientras acaricia al perro que sigue lealmente a Stiles. Todos en la habitación parecen confusos, pero no saben qué decir, porque han pasado de querer matar al veterinario, a querer salvarlo de las garras de esa horrible mujer que no paraba de intentar matarlos.

—Ni idea, solo quiero ir a casa, abrazar a mi cachorro y fingir que mi vida no tiene problemas o complicaciones. —Dice Stiles agarrando la correa de Doggie con una mano, a Derek con la otra, y salir de la veterinaria con los hombros hundidos por el cansancio. —Además, sabiendo lo poderosa que es esa mujer, me extraña que haya sido tan fácil ganarla y salvarme.

—Si, cachorro, pienso igual que tú. —Dice Peter mirando su reloj de pulsera antes de besar la frente de la chispa e irse corriendo por el bosque. Stiles frunce el ceño mirando a Derek, pero el Alpha solo parece sospechoso y levemente esperanzado.

—¿Me ha llamado cachorro? ¿Y a dónde demonios va Creepywolf? —Pregunta Stiles sin entender nada de lo que está ocurriendo, algunos se ríen mientras van montando en los coches. Stiles se apresura para empujar a Scott y dejar que Doggie pase primero en la parte trasera del Camaro ante la mirada ofendida de su mejor amigo. 

—Al parecer Der-bear tiene que contarte algo. —Dice Erica divertida mientras observa las puntas de las orejas de Derek tornarse rojas por la vergüenza de oír ese mote. Stiles sonríe como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y mira fijamente al Alpha.

—Entonces dime qué pasa, Der-bear. —Dice Stiles divertido, queriendo preguntarle más tarde a Laura la historia tras ese increíble mote. —¿A dónde va Peter con tanta prisa? 

—Sabes que envié a mi tío a que cuidara a tu padre, entonces ha ido a buscarlo a la comisaría, aunque por la forma en la que actúa, me recuerda a cuando su antiguo compañero Ian estaba vivo, se le veía con esa misma chispa. —Dice Derek de sopetón, pero cuando ve que Stiles no dice nada y ni si quiera bromea con el mote, sabe que algo está pasando.

El momento se corta cuando Scott jadea del asco y se intenta asomar entre el asiento del copiloto y la puerta para asomarse por la ventana, no pudiendo aguantar más el aliento del perro que está intentando de forma desesperada lamerle el cabello.

—Uhm, sí. Os presento a Doggie. —Dice Stiles sonriendo con cariño ante la bestia peluda y babosa que todos miran con la nariz fruncida. —Ahora es mío. ¿No es una monada?

—Eh… —Dice Derek sin saber cómo decirle que esa cosa pulgosa no va a entrar en su loft, pero viendo que ha vuelto a hablar tras enterarse ante la posibilidad de algo entre Peter y su padre pueda pasar.

—Lo sé, es una monada. —Dice Stiles con una cariñosa mirada hacia el perro antes de apresurarse y agarrar la mano libre de Derek para entrelazar los dedos con el Alpha. —Nos estropearon la cita, pensé que tendríamos arrumacos en mi casa, no que me secuestraran.

—TMI. TMI. —Dice Scott rápidamente, no queriendo escuchar nada de eso de su mejor amigo con el Alpha de Beacon Hills. —No quiero saber qué estabais a punto de hacer.

—Yo sí. —Dice Erica asomándose entre los asientos y sonriendo de forma parecida a Laura, haciendo a Derek rodar los ojos exasperado antes de empujarla por la frente con su mano aún unida a la de Stiles.

El resto del viaje resulta ser corto, y cuando llegan al loft, Stiles corre hacia su cachorro y lo abraza con fuerza intentando no despertarlo mientras los brazos de Derek los abraza a ambos por detrás, quedándose los tres unidos durante un rato hasta que un flash los saca de su nube.

Derek finge no ver a Laura y Erica ver las demás fotos que tienen de ellos, y se apresura a subir a su cachorro y a su compañero a su cuarto, donde ya está la ropa de Stiles y de Jake. Derek y Stiles se ponen cómodos, y Derek coloca al cachorro en mitad de la cama pese a tener la cuna portátil, y luego abrazan con cuidado a Jake, mirándose a los ojos en la oscuridad y la bruma de la noche.

—Nunca te pregunté qué sentías al respecto de mi cachorro. —Dice Stiles con un susurro quedo. —No quiero obligarte a que seas una figura paterna para él o que lo veas como tu hijo sólo por salir conmigo, yo-

Derek calla a Stiles con un beso casto y dulce antes de separarse y besar la frente de su cachorro en su camino de vuelta a la almohada. —No me obligas a nada. Mi lobo ya ve al cachorro como nuestro cachorro. Aunque tu no quieras, este cachorro ya es un Hale y es mío tanto como tuyo.

Stiles sonríe de forma llorosa mientras observa que las palabras del Alpha son ciertas, sólo hay que ver la forma tan cariñosa en la cual mira al cachorro dormido entre ellos.

—Te prometo una cosa. —Dice Derek de un momento a otro, y Stiles levanta la cabeza ya medio dormido, despertándose de golpe al ver la mirada seria y decidida del lobo. —Pienso matar a quien se ocurra tocarte a ti, al cachorro o a la manada.


	9. Chapter 9

La manada está entrenando con fuerza y un poco de agresividad, todos no queriendo que nadie resulte herido por los problemas que están acechando a la manada. Además, Scott está con ellos, siendo manada adyacente y que poco a poco está introduciéndose poco a poco, cosa que hace sumamente feliz a Stiles. Lo que no le hace feliz a Stiles es que Peter y su padre no paren de quedar y hacer cosas. 

—Pero mira que cachorro más increíble. —Dice Stiles con voz aguda, aplaudiendo como Jake camina solo por el loft mientras los lobos entrenan. —Vas tan rápido que casi ni te veo, bebé.

Jake ríe encantado y comienza a perseguir a Doggie, el perro ladra molesto y comienza a huir del bebé que siempre intenta agarrar su cola. Stiles se ríe y alza en brazos en su cachorro y observa a los lobos sudorosos, sin camiseta y medio salvajes. Laura y Erica son las únicas que parecen un poco más en sí, más centradas en reírse de Jackson que en entrenar, y en cuanto ven que Jake los está mirando con curiosidad, Laura corre y agarra a Jake, quitándoselo con suavidad a la chispa. 

Stiles rueda los ojos y va hacia la cocina, comenzando a preparar la cena para todos. Cocinar le tranquiliza, por lo que no tiene problema en hacerlo para su manada, además le ayuda a pensar. Y lo que necesita es eso, pensar. Necesita pensar en porqué Derek estuvo tan cariñoso con él hace tres noches y ahora lo ignora, y nada más que lo mira fijamente cuando piensa que Stiles no lo está viendo. Está tan pensativo que está mirando fijamente el pollo tanto tiempo, que Lydia aparece a su lado y lo agarra de sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta, Stiles asiente levemente antes de comenzar a preparar el relleno del pollo. —No lo parecía, sinceramente.

—Estaba pensando, eso es todo. —Dice Stiles mirando de reojo al Alpha, quien ha agarrado a Jake de los brazos de su hermana y está hablándole en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Lydia llama su atención y hace un gesto que sabe que significa que hablarán luego.

Stiles y Lydia preparan la cena en un silencio cómodo, y cuando está lista Stiles saca de los brazos de Derek a su cachorro sin tan si quiera mirar al Alpha, si este no quiere hablar con él, entonces la chispa lo dejará en paz. No oirá nada de él.

—Vamos a cenar, cachorrito. —Dice Stiles ignorando la forma en la cual Derek abre la boca para hablarle, dándose la vuelta como una diva y yendo a la mesa para sentarse y colocar al peque en su regazo. A su lado se sienta Laura, frente a él Peter, y a la mesa de la cabeza un confundido Derek.

La cena pasa tranquila, aunque todos pueden ver los intentos de Derek de hablar con Stiles y cómo este lo ignora tanto como ha sido ignorado estos tres días. Jake está medio dormido sobre Stiles, con la cabeza escondida bajo su barbilla, cuando levanta la cabeza y fija sus ojitos en la chispa.

—Papi. —Dice Jake con voz baja, haciendo que todos se congelen en el sitio, ninguno de ellos lo habían escuchado antes hablar. Parecen haberse enamorado aún más del pequeño cachorro, y contienen el aliento cuando se gira en el regazo de Stiles y señala a Derek. —Papá.

Derek parece aguantarse las lágrimas y sólo sonríe e infla el pecho de forma orgullosa, si fuera un lobo real estaría acicalándose y pavoneándose, en cambio, el Alpha solo agarra a Jake del regazo de Stiles y lo abraza con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de bebé del cachorro.

—Diantres, no quiero llorar, pero mi cachorro acaba de llamar a Derek papá. —Dice Stiles usando una servilleta para secarse las lágrimas mientras Laura palmea su espalda con una sonrisa enorme. —Como llame a Peter tío, tendré que cambiarle el apellido por Hale.

Peter parece suave al escuchar a Stiles antes de sonreír y beber un poco de agua para disimularla. Stiles no dice nada, pero sabe que su cachorro está dándoles a los Hale una nueva oportunidad de tener una familia de nuevo, de ver crecer al bebé de la manada, y no es Isaac.

Cuando han terminado de cenar, Stiles recoge los juguetes de Jake mientras todos le dan las buenas noches antes de que la chispa alce en brazos al bebé y se lo lleve escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto que Derek le ha preparado al cachorro.

El cuarto está pintado en azul cielo, con una cama enorme con unas barreras blancas colocadas en los bordes para que Jake no se caiga si es que llega al borde mientras duerme. Además, tiene los muebles blancos a juego, un montón de juguetes y un oso de peluche de más de un metro y medio en la esquina donde el cachorro ama dormir la siesta. 

—Buenas noches, cachorro. —Dice Stiles besando la frente de Jake cuando lo tumba en mitad de la cama, luego se sorprende de ver a Derek entrando en el cuarto y tumbándose con Jake con un pequeño cuento bajo el brazo. Stiles levanta las cejas antes de irse al cuarto de Derek que es donde duerme Stiles, y tras ponerse el pijama se tumba y cierra los ojos para dormir, porque sabe que Derek no dormirá con él otra noche más.

La imagen de familia perfecta que tuvieron el primer día que llegaron al loft se fue a la mañana siguiente cuando Derek lo ignoró y lo evitó. Stiles suspira y se da la vuelta, quedándose casi dormido cuando suena la puerta abriéndose y ve al Alpha entrando y quedándose en bóxers.

—Stiles. —Murmura Derek cuando se tumba en la cama, y Stiles finge estar dormido. El lobo suspira y lleva a sus brazos a la chispa, haciendo que su cabeza quede contra su pecho. —Sé que estás despierto. Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento.

Stiles mantiene la boca cerrada, y nadie debe saber que está encantado de sentir los brazos de Derek rodeándole con cariño. Y se queda dormido escuchando el latido del corazón de Derek y su mano acariciando la espalda de Stiles con suavidad. 

Al día siguiente, Stiles se sorprende al encontrar a Derek aún en la cama con él, en una postura donde siente toda la dureza de Derek pegada contra su trasero, y al lobo lamiendo y besando su cuello, haciendo pequeños ruiditos contentos. 

—Buenos días a ti también. —Murmura Stiles haciendo que Derek pare en seco y se tense alrededor de Stiles, quien se comienza a reír levemente por la reacción del lobo antes de darse la vuelta y mirar fijamente la cara del lobo, sorprendiéndose al ver los ojos rojos. —Ahora no estoy tan enfadado y quiero oír tus disculpas y el por qué me has ignorado.

—No os merezco. —Dice Derek tras unos minutos en silencio, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente contra la de Stiles. —Pero ayer mi cachorro me llamó papá, Stiles. Me llamó papá y casi no puedo controlar a mi lobo de lo feliz que estaba. 

—Te mereces ser feliz, Sourwolf. —Dice Stiles colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Derek, sorprendido porque el lobo le haya dicho la verdad. —Y si, sorprendió que te llamará papá ayer, yo pensé que te lo habría llamado cuando apareciste en el loft con un enorme lobo de peluche que se parece a él.

Derek se sonroja levemente antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besar a Stiles con todo lo que tiene hasta que escuchan a Jake llorar, y Derek se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación antes de que Stiles tan si quiera pueda abrir los ojos de nuevo. La chispa rueda los ojos y va hacia el cuarto de Jake, donde Derek está sentado en el enorme peluche de oso con el cachorro en sus brazos. 

Stiles rueda los ojos y baja las escaleras hasta parar en seco. Abre los ojos con sorpresa y ve un cuerpo tendido en mitad del salón. El cuerpo está medio ensangrentado y la persona parece respirar con dificultad.

—¡Derek, corre ven!


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles sigue mirando fijamente el cuerpo mientras Derek baja tan rápido como puede a su lado para protegerlo de todo mal, pero cuando ve el cuerpo jadea y se aleja de Stiles para abrazar con suavidad el cuerpo sangrante.

—¡Llama a Laura y a Peter! —Exclama Derek sin dejar de mirar con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa el cuerpo. Stiles se queda quieto y en silencio hasta que Derek alza su mirada roja Alpha y gruñe. —¡Muévete y vete!

El corazón de Stiles salta del miedo pero sale corriendo y llama a ambos Hale contándoles a grandes rasgos lo que ocurre. La primera en llegar es Laura, ya que estaba en camino hacia el loft, apareciendo apenas dos minutos más tarde de la llamada.

—Cora. —Murmura Laura tapándose la boca con ambas manos comenzando a llorar antes de ir junto a Derek y empezando a tomar el dolor de su hermana pequeña entre lágrimas. Stiles abre la boca, porque se creía que Cora Hale había muerto en el incendio, y cuando va a decir algo, siente que se está entrometiendo en cosas de la familia Hale, además Derek le ha dejado bastante claro que no lo quiere ahí.

Stiles sube las escaleras y encuentra a Jake jugando con los juguetes, lo alza en brazos y comienza a vestirlo con un peto vaquero y una camiseta roja por debajo, luego le pone una chaquetita gris con orejitas y colita de lobo antes de preparar una mochila rápida con las cosas que su cachorro pueda necesitar durante el día.

La chispa sabe que lo mejor es darles espacio a los Hale y dejarles quedarse en familia, por lo que mientras mete unos pañales en la bolsa, manda un mensaje a los demás miembros de la manada diciéndoles lo que ha pasado y que los cuatro Hale necesitan su tiempo.

—Vamos, peque. —Dice Stiles colgándose la bolsa a un lado, y colocándose al bebe a su otro lado, justo en su cadera cuando él también se ha vestido y ha agarrado su cartera, llaves y móvil antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras en silencio. Cuando llegan a la planta baja, Peter ya ha llegado, y los cuatro Hale están tumbados en la cama que hay cerca del ventanal, todos formando una pila de lobos, durmiendo y sintiéndose unos a otros.

Stiles no va a sentirse mal o triste al ver que ni él ni Jake puedan estar ahí con los demás, y dejan el loft en silencio, bajando las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible y luego montando en el jeep camino hacia la comisaria del sheriff para desayunar junto a su padre.

Si Stiles se limpia algunas lágrimas, nadie lo debe saber, y si siente que su corazón se aprieta por una tristeza que aprieta su corazón, tampoco tiene porque saberlo nadie tampoco.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Canturrea Stiles demasiado feliz para que Jake deje de hacer pucheritos, sintiendo las sensaciones de la chispa. —Vamos a ver al abuelito, sí, vamos a ver al abuelito.

Jake logra sonreír de forma adorable y Stiles no puede evitar hacerle una foto porque, vamos, tiene al bebé más adorable del mundo. Cuando comparte la imagen en sus redes sociales, saca al cachorro de su sillita para el coche y cuando va a agarrar la bolsa, casi grita al ver una mano la saca por ella. Cuando está a punto de gritar y usar uno de sus hechizos ofensivos, sonríe aliviado al ver a Jordan Parrish, el nuevo ayudante de su padre, ayudándole con las cosas de Jake.

—Hey, Parrish. —Saluda Stiles de forma amable mientras sigue a Jordan hacia el interior del edificio para ver a su padre. —¿Cómo vas?

—Hola Stiles, muy bien. ¡Y hola, pequeño lobito! —Dice Jordan, haciendo que Stiles abra los ojos con sorpresa, pero luego cae en la cuenta de que su cachorro lleva una chaqueta con motivos de lobo y se relaja. —¿No eres la cosita más adorable del mundo?

Para sorpresa de Stiles, Jake frunce sus labios y hace un puchero molesto antes de esconder el rostro en el cuello de Stiles, haciendo que la chispa se sorprenda, puesto que su cachorro es sumamente sociable y juguetón y nunca se ha mostrado molesto o tímido con otras personas.

—No le caigo bien. —Dice Jordan, y Stiles siente pena por el hombre, sabiendo lo que le encanta jugar con los niños. —Nunca he conocido a un niño que no quiera jugar conmigo.

—Uh, primera vez. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a caminar hacia la comisaria con un Jordan bastante sorprendido y asimilando lo que acaba de ocurrir. Stiles intenta no reírse, porque vamos, su bebé parece un Hale con esa actitud tosca y… Automáticamente la chispa deja de pensar en los Hale, viendo que le duele un poco el rechazo que sintió hace rato. —¿Sabes dónde está mi padre?

—Si, en la sala de descanso. —Dice Jordan antes de dejar la bolsa en el hombro de Stiles y caminar hacia su mesa sin su habitual sonrisa. La chispa vuelve a encogerse de hombros y se encamina hacia la sala donde su padre está tomando café con sus compañeros antes de verlos y sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Jake! —Exclama el sheriff y le quita el cachorro de los brazos a su hijo antes de darse la vuelta y presumir de nieto ante sus compañeros. —¿Habéis visto que nieto más adorable tengo, muchachos?

—Hola, papá. —Murmura Stiles rodando los ojos. —Yo también he venido a verte. 

—A ti te hemos visto crecer, ya no eres adorable. —Dice uno de los compañeros de su padre y Stiles rueda los ojos antes de agarrar de su bolsa la fruta en trocitos que ha preparado a Jake como desayuno, y antes de preguntarle a su padre si quiere darle de desayunar, este ya le ha quitado el tupper.

—Voy a la cafetería de enfrente a por un café. —Dice Stiles a la sala, pero nadie le escucha. Rodando los ojos divertidos, se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia la salida, siendo seguido por Jordan. —Hey, Parrish.

—Te acompaño a por un café. —Dice Jordan con su habitual sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro, y Stiles piensa levemente en la bipolaridad. Entran en la cafetería, y mientras hacen cola, el móvil de Stiles vibra con un mensaje, es una foto de Laura donde se ven a los cuatro Hale sonriendo a la cámara. Stiles traga duramente las ganas de llorar y vuelve a guardarse el móvil. —¿Estás bien?

—Uh, sí. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo que ve las galletas del escaparate mientras esperan su turno. Cuando se ha inclinado, observa en el reflejo del cristal a Deucalión tomando un café solo. —Ahora vuelvo. 

—Vale, pido tu café por ti. —Dice Jordan de forma amable, pero Stiles ya está caminando hacia la mesa donde el Alpha de alphas toma un café tranquilamente.

—Stiles, un placer conocerte. —Dice Deucalión haciendo un gesto a la silla libre que hay en su mesa mientras sonríe de forma amable. —Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles está sentado frente al Alpha de alphas, mirándolo de forma sospechosa y sin confiarse de él por completo, ya que siente su magia al borde, teniéndola cerca para usarla si es necesario o si Deucalión hace algo extraño.

—¿Qué quieres de mí y de mi manada? —Pregunta Stiles sin dejar de mirarlo, vigilando estrechamente al Alpha. —¿Qué buscas de Beacon Hills?

—No quiero nada de ti o de tu manada, chispa. —Dice Deucalión encogiéndose de hombros, ¿o es que he atacado a tu manada o he secuestrado a alguno de los betas de Hale? No, no lo he hecho. Estoy en Beacon Hills porque he sabido que Gerard Argent está aquí.

—No está aquí. Su hijo lo dejó en una residencia de ancianos bastante lejos de aquí. —Dice Stiles frunciendo el ceño confuso. Mirando a Deucalión sin saber qué decir ante el hecho de que él ha dicho que no quiere atacar a la manada Hale.

—Oh, no. —Dice Deucalión sonriendo divertido. —No está ahí, ha vuelto aquí, y él me quitó algo, así que yo le quitaré su vida. Además, también hay algo aquí con lo que te tengo que terminar, y otra cosa que deseo obtener.

Antes de que Stiles pueda preguntar, Jordan aparece con su café, y Stiles se levanta de la silla sin decirle nada más al Alpha, pues está dándole a la chispa una mirada que le está haciendo sentir incómodo.

—Podemos hacer una alianza. —Dice Deucalión cuando Stiles se ha dado la vuelta, y cuando la chispa mira al lobo, Deucalión vuelve a sonreír. —Seguro que podemos trabajar para acabar con esa darach y ese cazador. Piénsalo, y si quieres, solo dilo en alto, siempre vigilo lo que me interesa.

Stiles se queda de piedra, y Jordan tiene que empujarlo de forma suave para que siga caminando hacia el exterior de la tienda. Stiles está tan sorprendido por las palabras del Alpha de alphas que lo primero que hace cuando se recupera es caminar a toda prisa hacia el interior de la comisaría y buscar a su cachorro, que aún sigue sobre los brazos del sheriff. En cuanto lo ve, lo agarra y lo abraza con fuerza, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Stiles? —Pregunta el sheriff, pero al ver los ojos brillando en plata, se apresura a llevarse a su hijo de la vista de sus compañeros y se quedan dentro de su despacho totalmente solos, Stiles suelta a Jake cuando el sheriff se lo quita, y Jake comienza a jugar con las cosas por el suelo mientras Noah abraza a su hijo para que intente respirar bien, ya que está teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—A-acabo de hablar con Deucalión. —Dice Stiles y deja que su padre lo tranquilice. —Me ha asegurado que no van a por la manada, sino que van a por Gerard Argent y Jennifer Blake.

El sheriff hace una mueca mientras su hijo le cuenta todo lo que la manada ha descubierto y que aún no le ha contado Peter. En cuanto Stiles se lo dice todo, Noah se levanta del sofá que hay en su despacho y va hacia su escritorio para apuntar los nombres y buscar más información después.

—Así que, Peter está con sus sobrinos. —Dice el Sheriff de forma cautelosa. —Al parecer lo llamaste para que fuera al loft. Pero apareces aquí media hora después viéndote triste.

—No estoy triste. —Dice Stiles sin mirar a su padre a los ojos. —Solo… Me sentí excluido, sé que era un momento de familia, pero pensé que Jake y yo éramos familia para ellos. Y ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de que nos habíamos ido. Ha pasado casi una hora y aún no se han dado cuenta.

El Sheriff suspira y coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles. —Ay, niño. Siempre has sido demasiado sentimental, como tu madre. 

Stiles se levanta y abraza con fuerza a su padre antes de alejarse y sentarse en el suelo con Jake para jugar con su cachorro. El Sheriff niega levemente con la cabeza antes de sentarse en su escritorio y comenzar a hacer el papeleo que tiene pendiente.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí? —Pregunta Noah minutos después. —No es que me queje, sólo lo digo porque es extraño que te quedes aquí con mi nieto, normalmente te irías al parque o al supermercado.

—Estamos en código rojo por los enemigos. Lo mejor es que estemos juntos ya que Derek y Peter no pueden estar a nuestro lado. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros y colocando un bloque sobre otro para deleite de su cachorro. —Y ahora que hablamos de Peter, me gustaría saber que hay entre ti y Creeperwolf.

—No sé a que te refieres. —Murmura Noah y evitando la mirada de su hijo fervientemente. Stiles enarca una ceja y sonríe divertido. —No, de verdad que no lo sé, simplemente duermo con él. Quiero decir que duermo en su casa. En camas distintas. Habitaciones distintas.

—Eres el sheriff, pero mientes fatal. —Dice Stiles negando con la cabeza, pero luego levanta la mirada de los juguetes de Jake y mira a su padre. —Pero solo quiero que me digas la verdad, sinceramente no me voy a enfadar porque hayas decidido seguir adelante. Mamá querría que fueras feliz, y si lo eres junto a Peter Hale, tienes mi apoyo.

—Gracias, niño. —Dice el Sheriff antes de dejar el bolígrafo en la mesa. —La verdad es que Peter me llevó ayer a cenar por ahí, como una cita. Me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo, que cenemos como familia para… Para contarte sobre, uh, nosotros.

—¿Ya hay un “nosotros”? —Pregunta Stiles con una ceja enarcada, y su padre asiente. —Bien, pero espero mi dote por la mano de mi padre. Tal vez le pida tres cabras y un caballo.

El Sheriff rueda los ojos y vuelve a agarrar su bolígrafo para seguir haciendo su papeleo mientras se ríe exasperadamente por las ideas de su hijo.

—Por favor, niño. Está claro que yo valgo cinco cabras y dos caballos. —Murmura el Sheriff haciendo reír a su hijo, y haciendo que Jake se ría también pese a que no sabe de lo que su papá y su abuelo están hablando. —Mira, Jake está de acuerdo.

Stiles y Jake juegan en el suelo, y el Sheriff está haciendo el papeleo durante dos horas cuando se comienza a escuchar a alguien alzando la voz.

—¡No puede entrar ahí! —Exclama Parrish antes de que la puerta del despacho se abra y entre Gerard Argent en el despacho del Sheriff, sonriendo asquerosamente y tosiendo en un papel blanco para tornarlo negro por lo que sale de su boca. —Sheriff, no me ha hecho caso y ha entrado.

—Vaya, Stiles, así que ahora adoptas perros. —Dice Gerard mientras ignora las palabras del agente Parrish, y Stiles parece estar a punto de tener otro ataque de pánico, con los recuerdos de su secuestro aún frescos en su mente, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Jordan entra y alza en brazos a Jake antes de hacer que Stiles lo siga fuera del despacho. 

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Argent? —Pregunta Noah con la mano sobre su pistola mientras el mayor de los Argent se adentra y pisa uno de los juguetes de Jake, rompiéndolo con una sonrisa viscosa antes de sentarse en una silla vacía frente al escritorio del Sheriff.

—Sólo quería hablar contigo ahora que no tienes al chucho Hale a tu alrededor.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles está abrazando con fuerza a Jake en la sala de espera de la comisaría, mirando fijamente el despacho de su padre con ganas de entrar ahí y alejarlo de ese monstruo que sonríe como si el malditamente fuera suyo. 

—Stiles, tranquilo. —Dice Jordan colocando su brazo en los hombros de Stiles, intentando hacer reír al bebé al verlo tan tenso en los brazos de su joven padre. —Nunca haría nada en una comisaría llena de policías.

Stiles parece escéptico, pero se mueve rítmicamente para que su bebé no se ponga a llorar y moleste a los policías que están haciendo su trabajo. Se da cuenta de que el brazo de Jordan está bajando por su espalda y abre los ojos con sorpresa antes de carraspear y alejarse del policía para sentarse en una de las sillas de plástico y así que Jordan no lo toque más.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien? —Pregunta Jordan sentándose a su lado, demasiado pegado a la chispa y saca su móvil, esperando a que Stiles responda. Jake parece sentir la tensión de Stiles y se abraza con más fuerza al cuello de su padre.

—Aunque lo llamases no vendría. —Dice Stiles queriendo llorar por saber que Derek está con su familia y no puede venir a estar con él, aunque lo ignore, aunque lo grite, aunque lo gruña. Le encantaría ver aquí a Derek. 

—¡Tus ojos! —Murmura en voz alta Jordan al ver que los ojos de Stiles brillan plateados. Stiles los cierra rápidamente y niega con la cabeza rápidamente sin querer que otro hechizo se haga sin su consentimiento.

Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, Gerard Argent sale rápidamente de la comisaría con unos papeles bajo el brazo, y cuando Stiles camina hacia el despacho del sheriff, ve a algunos policías corriendo hacia el habitáculo. Cuando Stiles se asoma, ve a su padre arrodillado y agarrando su estomago con las manos ensangrentadas. 

—¡Papá! —Exclama Stiles y quiere entrar, pero unos brazos lo echan hacia atrás y lo llevan a él y a Jake hacia una habitación separada. —Papá, papá. Oh, dios.

Algunos policías salen corriendo detrás de Gerard, pero la chispa sabe que ya es tarde. Seguramente se haya ido tras haber apuñalado a su padre en el estómago. 

Stiles cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiendo que sacan a Jake de sus brazos, y cuando va a gritar, ve que es Laura quien está agarrando a su cachorro mientras unos brazos fuertes lo abrazan por detrás. 

—No llores, compañero mío. —Susurra Derek en su oído, y Stiles siente que quiere llorar aún más. Esconde el rostro en el cuello del Alpha y comienza a sollozar, escuchando a Peter gritando sobre el sheriff, reclamando acompañarlo en la ambulancia. —Vamos, Stiles.

Stiles niega, por lo que Derek lo alza en brazos y deja que la chispa rodee su cintura con sus piernas mientras rodea su cuello con sus brazos, llorando contra la piel de Derek, pero sintiendo consuelo cuando su magia y sus sentimientos lo están sobrepasando. El lobo quiere desgarrar todo a su paso y matar a Argent por el dolor que causa a su compañero.

En cuanto sintió un tirón en su vínculo con Stiles, abrió los ojos para sorprenderse al no encontrarlo a él o al cachorro en la cama con el resto de su familia. Lo único que hizo Derek fue correr hacia donde su Stiles estaba angustiado, pero escuchando a su familia subiendo al Camaro, yendo casi a la misma velocidad, para al llegar, encontrándose a su compañero en los brazos de Jordan Parrish mientras intentaba llegar a su herido padre.

—Volvamos a casa. —Dice Laura calmando al cachorro en sus brazos, que por el estrés se ha transformado en un pequeño cachorro de lobo. Y Laura da las gracias porque lo haya hecho en el coche, y no en mitad de una caótica comisaría de policía.

Derek gruñe por tener que alejarse de Stiles mientras conduce, pero cuando lo coloca sobre el asiento del copiloto, corre hacia el asiento del conductor y su mano se queda posesivamente sobre la rodilla de la chispa hasta el loft. Aun así, mientras conduce no para de gruñir.

El móvil suena y Laura aprovecha que Jake está dormido para leer el mensaje que ha recibido el mensaje de su hermano, lee el mensaje y luego suspira aliviada.

—Tío Peter dice que el Sheriff está bien y que parecía más grave de lo que es. Saldrá del hospital en unas horas. —Dice Laura, y la chispa se relaja en el asiento, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano que Derek ha dejado sobre su rodilla.

Stiles cierra los ojos de golpe y trata de calmar su magia para que no actúe por él de nuevo, pero la siente actuando por sí misma, como cada vez que hace hechizos sin que pueda hacer nada. Derek frena el Camaro de golpe y se agarra el pecho con fuerza, jadeando y mirando a Stiles.

—¿Derek? ¿Stiles? —Pregunta Laura al verlos sufrir, y de repente ella misma jadea al sentir algo que atraviesa su pecho, pero no algo malo como había pensado, es algo cálido y que la hace querer llorar de alivio. El móvil de Derek vuelve a sonar y Laura responde rápidamente la llamada al ver quién es.

—¿También lo estáis sintiendo? —Gruñe Peter al otro lado, y Laura asiente sin que sea consciente de que Peter no puede verlo, pero los lobos están bastante ocupados sintiendo esa presión. Tras colgar, el móvil vuelve a sonar, y Laura observa que es su propio móvil.

—Cora. —Jadea Laura, y Cora gime al otro lado de la línea. —¿Estás bien?

—No. Quiero llorar y a la vez reír, ¿qué demonios ocurre? —Dice Cora, pero nadie tiene respuesta, pero Laura ve los ojos plateados de Stiles y sabe que ha sido él de alguna manera. Derek logra volver en si mismo, y conducen el resto del camino hacia el loft, pero en cuanto llegan, ven a Cora en la puerta del edificio, usando una manta como capa, dándose calor a sí misma mientras parece asustada. —Al fin llegáis.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —Pregunta Laura mientras saca al cachorro de lobo del coche mientras Derek ayuda a Stiles a salir. Los cuatro se apresuran a la joven y débil loba. 

—Hay alguien en el piso. —Dice Cora mientras saluda con la mano a Stiles. —Uh, hola por cierto. Soy Cora. 

—Soy Stiles. —Dice la chispa con la voz ronca por haber llorado tanto. —¿No te habré revivido?

—Eh, no. —Murmura Cora confundida. —Deucalión me dejó irme. Dijo algo de ser amigos y pelear juntos. No lo escuché bien, estaba más concentrada huyendo de ellos.

Stiles abre la boca para responder, pero se queda de piedra al ver al “intruso” que estaba en el loft. La figura baja las escaleras y todos se quedan congelados en sus sitios, Laura deja al cachorro en los brazos de Stiles antes de salir corriendo hacia la figura.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles abraza suavemente a su cachorro dormido mientras ve a Laura abrazar con fuerza a Talia Hale. Derek también se abalanza al abrazo junto a Cora, los tres hijos abrazando a su madre mientras Stiles se limpia una lágrima y suspira feliz, aunque espera no tener que revivir a alguien más, ya que está harto de que su magia actúe por él. 

—Mamá, quiero presentarte a mi compañero. —Dice Derek acercándose a Stiles y pasando su brazo por la cintura de la chispa. —Este es Stiles, y este es nuestro cachorro Jake que ahora está dormido, ya lo conocerás.

—Hola. —Dice Stiles de forma incómoda y sin saber qué decir. Besa suavemente la cabeza peluda de su cachorro y evita sonreír ampliamente por las palabras que ha dicho Derek. Considera a Jake su cachorro, y a él su compañero. 

—Hemos pasado un día bastante malo, mamá. Stiles y Jake necesitan descansar, si quieres podemos hablar mejor mañana. —Dice Derek abrazando con brazo a Stiles por los hombros, y el otro a su madre, sonriendo ampliamente y viéndose sumamente feliz.

Stiles tumba a Jake en la cuna antes de apagar la luz y mirar cómo Laura, Cora y Talia están tumbadas juntas en la cama del salón, Stiles suspira porque sabe que Derek irá con ellas y él volverá a estar solo. La chispa se da una ducha rápida y luego se tumba en la cama y se acurruca bajo las mantas, luchando contra las ganas de abrazar la almohada de Derek.

Cuando está a punto de dormirse, siente que alguien se tumba en la cama con él, y Stiles se da cuenta de que es Derek. El lobo está abrazando a Stiles con fuerza por detrás, besando suavemente el cuello de la chispa de forma suave.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles en voz baja pese a que sabe que la habitación está insonorizada. —Pensé que estabas con tu familia.

—Tú también eres mi familia. —Dice Derek besando a Stiles, haciendo que la chispa se gire en sus brazos para mirarlo fijamente antes de que se vuelvan a besar. Los brazos de Derek rodean a Stiles con fuerza, y luego metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta del pijama del humano, acariciando su piel pálida con suavidad. —Sé que hemos tenido altibajos, pero quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

Stiles abre la boca sin saber qué decir cuando Derek le quita la camiseta y comienza a dejar besos sobre cada lunar que encuentra a su paso mientras se deleita con los sonidos que hace la chispa bajo él. Derek siente la erección de Stiles pegada contra él, y eso hace que mueva sus caderas contra el colchón.

—D-derek, maldita sea. —Gruñe Stiles y tira del cabello de Derek para levantar su cabeza desde donde tiene la boca en el hueso de su cadera para unir sus labios contra los suyos en un beso desesperado y baboso que los hace jadear por el placer.

—Podemos parar cuando quieras. —Dice Derek con la voz ronca, moviendo sus caderas contra el del otro, buscando la deliciosa fricción que les hace gruñir, jadear y gemir. Sin saber cómo, ambos acaban en ropa interior, moviéndose de forma frenética hasta que Stiles obtiene un orgasmo de forma inesperada, con la boca abierta y aferrándose con fuerza a Derek mientras el lobo sigue moviéndose de forma desesperada hasta que sus ojos se vuelven rojos y alcanza el orgasmo, mordiendo el hueco del cuello y hombro de Stiles, sumamente ido en el orgasmo para darse cuenta de lo que ha acaba de hacer.

Derek se queda tumbado sobre el cuerpo más pequeño del chispa, ambos resoplando mientras se recuperan del orgasmo que han tenido solo por frotarse el uno contra el otro. El lobo es el primero en recuperarse, y con cuidado, levanta a Stiles con cuidado de no despertarlo y cuando lo acomoda, va a por un paño húmedo y por un cambio de ropa interior. Se saca el bóxer húmedo con una mueca, se limpia y cambia para luego hacer lo mismo con su compañero.

—Derek, si abusas de mí, espera a que esté despierto. —Dice Stiles medio dormido, y Derek resopla antes de quedarse congelado sobre Stiles observando la mordedura de apareamiento que ha dejado en su compañero sin su consentimiento. —¿Derek?

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, cariño. —Dice Derek arrodillándose en el colchón y mirando de forma triste sus manos. Stiles fuerza a levantarse de la cama tras el agotamiento post orgásmico y alza la cabeza de Derek al colocar su dedo bajo su barbilla.

—¿Qué sientes, sadwolf?? —Pregunta Stiles confuso, y Derek se levanta de la cama, agarra uno de los espejos de mano de Peter, y se lo entrega a la chispa mientras señala su cuello. Stiles se queda en silencio mientras observa el mordisco de su cuello que parece que tiene semanas de duración. —Uh, pensé que primero le pedirías a mi padre mi mano en matrimonio como toda chica sureña.

—¿No estás enfadado? —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles se enternece al ver la cara de pánico y cachorro que tiene Derek mientras juega con la sábana de la cama sin atreverse a mirar a la chispa. Stiles sonríe y se arrastra al regazo de Derek, besándolo suavemente en los labios antes de abrazarlo.

—Nah, ya eras mío y yo tuyo. ¿A veces me dan ganas de meterte acónito por culo? Si. Pero somos compañeros, somos pareja, somos uno. —Dice Stiles y se queda sobre el cuerpo de Derek, absorbiendo las caricias que el lobo le está dando en su espalda cuando el monitor de Jake suena, avisándoles de que el bebé se ha despertado. —Como me has mordido, te toca ir a ti.

Derek enarca una ceja, pero deja a Stiles sobre la cama y besa su frente antes de salir de su habitación e ir a la de enfrente para mirar extrañado la cuna vacía de Jake. Busca al cachorro por todos sus escondites, pero no encuentra ningún bebé o cachorro, baja corriendo las escaleras y ve a su familia durmiendo en la cama, pero sin rastro de su cachorro.

—¿¡Jake!? —Exclama Derek comenzando a entrar en pánico y sube las escaleras rápidamente para avisar a Stiles. —No encuentro a nuestro cachorro.

Stiles se levanta de golpe y comienza a correr hacia el cuarto de su cachorro, y luego baja las escaleras de forma desesperada. 

—¿Dónde está mi cachorro?


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles está abrazando un peluche de Jake, con los ojos cerrados y forzando su chispa para localizar a su cachorro, pero es como si alguien hubiese escondido a su cachorro de él. Escucha una taza siendo colocada delante de él, y abre los ojos al ver a Talia sentándose a su lado y colocando su mano en la espalda de la chispa, acariciándolo de forma rítmica para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Sabes? Cuando Derek tenía cuatro años se escapó al bosque y estuve a punto de perder los papeles, y tuve un ataque de pánico, llorando y queriendo correr a por mí cachorro pero, ¿sabes qué hice? —Pregunta Talia mientras sonríe de forma tranquilizadora, Stiles niega con la cabeza y retiene un puchero. —Confié en mi marido, confié en que traería a mi cachorro a salvo.

—¿Y lo hizo? —Pregunta Stiles con ganas de llorar al sentir su vínculo con Jake en silencio, algo que genera un vacío en su pecho.

—No, resulta que Derek había estado todo el tiempo en la casa, solo que se escondió en mi despacho que era insonorizado. Se enfadó porque tuvo que comerse sus verduras y como no quería irse al bosque, se metió bajo mi mesa a comer chocolate. —Dice Talia, haciendo que Stiles se ría al imaginarse a un mini Derek de cuatro años con un ceño fruncido adorable. —Lo que quiero decirte, es que Derek encontrará a Jake por ti porque eso es lo que hacen los compañeros, apoyarse cuando el otro no puede hacerlo, formando un equipo.

Stiles asiente y cierra los ojos, centrándose en su vínculo con Derek para mandarle amor, el cual recibe de vuelta al instante, haciendo sonreír de forma llorosa a la chispa. Stiles se apoya en el abrazo de Talia y abraza aún más fuerte al peluche mientras ve a Cora dormitar para recuperar fuerzas después de su secuestro.

El cachorro de Stiles lleva desaparecido casi diez horas, pero para la chispa son una eternidad. Recuerda lo que dijo Talia, que el cuarto del cachorro olía a magia y putrefacción, ambos son olores pertenecientes a Jennifer Blake y Gerard Argent, y la perspectiva de que trabajen juntos hace que un escalofrío de miedo recorra a la joven chispa.

—¡Eso es! —Exclama Stiles levantándose de golpe del sofá y corriendo a por sus zapatos y llaves. Talia lo sigue sin saber qué le ocurre a la chispa. —Ellos se han unido contra nosotros, ¿no?

—Si, cielo. —Dice Talía sin saber a donde quiere llegar el hiperactivo novio de su hijo, pero siguiéndolo escaleras abajo hacia el jeep de la chispa. 

—No hace falta que vengas, Talia. —Dice Stiles cuando ve que Talia va a subir con él al Jeep, la loba enarca una ceja y espera a que la chispa diga algo más. —Voy a buscar aliados. Ahora vuelvo.

Talia asiente aún un poco confundida y observa el jeep alejarse por la carretera antes de volver a subir al loft para cuidar a su hija convaleciente preocupada por donde irá la chispa con tanta prisa.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek corre por el bosque siendo flanqueado por sus betas mientras corre de forma desesperada buscando a su cachorro. Intenta mantenerse serio y centrado en su búsqueda, pero su lobo lloriquea por haberse alejado de su compañero triste y desolado justo cuando más lo necesita a su lado.

—Derek, he olido algo. —Dice Scott, y Derek para en seco para ir hacia la dirección de Scott, sintiendo un ligero aroma que reconocería en cualquier parte. Gruñe furioso y sale corriendo siendo muy seguido por Laura. 

Derek ruge al ver a Ethan y Aiden, y salta a atacarlos, peleando con dureza junto a sus betas, pero frustrándose cuando los gemelos no devuelven los golpes, solo esquivan y evitan golpear de vuelta.

—¡Estamos de vuestra parte! —Grita Ethan y hecha hacia atrás a su hermano, que cada vez está más enfadado. —Deucalión y Stiles han hecho un trato.

Peter frena de golpe y mira fijamente a los gemelos antes de echar hacia atrás a sus sobrinos evitando que sigan la pelea. Al ver a su Alpha dejar de pelear, el resto de la manada Hale también se tranquiliza y miran con suspicacia a los gemelos Alpha. 

—Explicadnos ahora mejor todo esto. —Gruñe Derek cruzándose de brazos y reteniendo sus ganas de arrancar la garganta de esos lobos con sus propios dientes. Se aleja un paso más, pero se coloca frente a Laura para protegerla por si es una trampa.

—Stiles habló hace una hora con Deucalión para una tregua de paz a cambio de acabar con nuestros enemigos en común. —Dice Aiden gruñendo furioso, pero tranquilizando a su lobo para no enfadar a nadie. —A cambio de que Deucalión mate a Gerard él mismo.

Peter gruñe furioso, pero se retiene a si mismo. Él quiere matar a Gerard por haber dañado a Noah, pero se traga su enfado para apoyar a su familia, y coloca una mano en el hombro de Derek, apretando con suavidad pero que se note la cercanía. Y cuando hablan del plan con la manada de Alphas, Derek se aleja a pasos rápidos siendo seguido por sus betas. 

El Alpha llega en un tiempo récord al sitio donde Deucalión dice que tienen a su cachorro, y se coloca en posición junto a su manada, todos los lobos rodeando una cabaña abandonada en mitad del bosque, fuera del territorio Hale. El Alpha gruñe al ver a Ennis y Kali colocándose también en posición sin creerse que colabore con la manada de alphas. Cuando están a punto de atacar, Derek gruñe hastiado y molesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Derek al colocarse de cuclillas al lado de su compañero. Stiles simplemente le lanza una mirada fiera y torna sus ojos en plata, haciendo que sus manos estén rodeadas de un humo rojo que le hace verse fiero.

—No pienso dejar que rescates tu solo a nuestro cachorro. —Dice Stiles antes de besarlo con fiereza y luego mirar hacia delante de forma fija y decidida. —Somos compañeros, somos un equipo. Vamos a rescatar a nuestro bebé.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles y Derek pelean de una forma tan sincronizada que parece que llevan peleando juntos toda su vida. Stiles mueve sus manos como una verdadera chispa mientras que Derek reparte golpes a su alrededor. Es hipnótico de ver, y muchas veces algún miembro de la manada se les queda mirando fijamente pelear antes de darse cuenta de que están luchando contra los cazadores de Gerard Argent y la magia de Jennifer Blake.

—Derek, ¿lo sientes? —Pregunta Stiles cuando usa su magia para lanzar a un tipo contra una de las columnas del almacén. Derek gruñe, pero se centra en su vínculo con su cachorro sintiéndolo bastante cerca. El lobo asiente a su compañero y ellos se mueven sincronizadamente hacia donde su cachorro está retenido, siendo un equipo imparable.

Derek golpea con fuerza una puerta metálica y cuando consigue atravesarla, ayuda a Stiles a pasarla sin que se haga daño con los bordes metálicos y ambos observan a su bebé llorando dentro de una cuna en su forma animal. El corazón de la chispa se rompe y corre hacia su bebé alzándolo en brazos y besándolo repetidamente entre sus orejitas puntiagudas.

—¿Está herido? —Pregunta Derek mirando el cuerpecito del lobo para buscar una herida, pero Stiles niega y luego se encierra en los brazos de Derek, un abrazo reconfortante para los dos al sentir a su cachorro entre ellos dejando de llorar. 

—¡ESPERA! —Se escucha el grito de Kali cercano a ellos, van hacia allá y ven a Peter agarrando a Gerard por el cuello, susurrándole algo que Stiles no puede escuchar, pero el resto de los lobos sí.

—…ese era mi compañero, y tu has querido dañarlo. —Gruñe Peter en la cara de Gerard. —Dejaste que la loca de tu hija asesinara a mi familia. Habían niños, bebés… Los mató mientras se reía, y no hiciste nada.

—¡Deucalión quiere acabar con él! —Grita Kali con miedo a acercarse por si el Hale mayor acaba con Gerard. —Ese era el trato.

—Vuestro trato, no el mío. —Dice Peter antes de cortarle el cuello a Gerard, viendo cómo se desangra hasta la muerte, y luego agarra una espada que tenía Argent por ahí, y le corta la cabeza al anciano. —Además, habéis matado a Jennifer. Eso no estaba dentro del estúpido trato.

—Tenía cosas pendientes con Julia. —Dice Kali, y luego cae en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho y cuadra los hombros. —Jennifer merecía morir en mis garras. Y ahora, gracias a ti, la manada Hale morirá lentamente porque no sabéis cumplir un simple trato.

Kali, Ennis, Aiden y Ethan muestras sus dientes antes de salir del almacén en un suspiro, dejando a solas a la manada Hale que está curando sus heridas mientras están rodeados de todos los cuerpos sin vida de los cazadores que peleaban por Gerard Argent.

—Genial, nos deshacemos de un problema y aparece otro. —Dice Jackson apretándose el estómago para que este deje de sangrar. —Por si a alguien le importa, a mi me ha parecido bien que hayas matado tú a ese viejo.

Stiles cae en la cuenta de las palabras de Jackson, y piensa en que no debe haber sido fácil para él haberlo visto de nuevo después de que lo hubiera usado cuando era el kanima. Sin pensarlo, la chispa se aleja de Derek y su cachorro y abraza con firmeza a Jackson, quien al principio se muestra reticente, pero luego suspira y se hunde en los brazos de la chispa.

—Pack mom al rescate. —Dice Peter mientras se limpia las garras manchadas de sangre. —Ya era hora de que Stiles se encargue de todos sus cachorros.

Derek suspira y luego besa la cabecita peluda de Jake, viéndolo bostezar de forma adorable antes de acurrucarse en sus brazos y quedarse dormido. Erica y Boyd caminan abrazados hacia el Jeep de Stiles seguido por un Peter que está enviando un mensaje al Sheriff. Jackson se queda junto a Stiles mientras este se pega al costado de Derek y comienzan a caminar hacia el Camaro. Por detrás, Isaac y Scott caminan al mismo ritmo casi pegados.

Derek le entrega las llaves de su coche a Jackson, y deja que este conduzca mientras se sienta en la parte de atrás con su cachorro en un brazo y Stiles en el otro, los tres acurrucados y respirando tranquilos. Delante, Jackson y Peter comentan la pelea en voz baja sin querer molestarlos.

El Alpha se queda mirando a Stiles, que tiene los ojos cerrados y está descansando sobre su pecho mientras una mano acaricia el cuerpecito peludo del cachorro, que aún no se ha vuelto a transformar. No puede evitar pensar en cómo en unos cuantos días ha pasado de estar solo a tener una familia, y es más, un hijo, porque considera a este pequeño lobo su hijo. Ahora tiene a su tío de antes del fuego a su lado, a sus hermanas con él, y a su madre. Tienes a su madre con él, y todo gracias a la pequeña chispa que está soñando que persigue un monstruo de patatas fritas por el bosque.

Derek besa la frente de Stiles y luego hecha la cabeza hacia atrás para cerrar los ojos, pensando en lo único que nubla su felicidad. Deucalión y su manada. Sabe que en lugar de su tío, el habría hecho lo mismo. Si alguien hubiese dañado de alguna forma a Stiles, no habría dejado que otro lo matase, por eso no está enfadado con su tío. Su tío que tiene compañero.

—Noah acaba de escribirme, dice que está controlando las muertes del almacén. El informe dirá que fue un ataque animal. —Dice Peter mientras lee un mensaje de su móvil, luego frunce el ceño y coloca su móvil en la oreja. —¿Cómo estás controlando eso si tienes que estar en mi casa descansando?

Derek intenta no reírse por la forma en la cual Peter está riñendo al Sheriff por no descansar y ve que Jackson intenta hacer lo mismo. El móvil del Alpha vibra despertando a Stiles, y este desbloquea el móvil viendo un mensaje de su propio móvil, sabiendo que es Cora o Thalía.

—Tu madre dice que Erica les ha enviado un mensaje contándoles todo. —Dice Stiles al leer el mensaje, luego se ríe y sigue leyendo el mensaje. —Lo demás son letras raras, creo que aún no se han acostumbrado a la tecnología.

—El último móvil que vi antes del fuego tenía tapa. —Dice Peter encogiéndose de hombros y entendiendo a su hermana. —Comparto el sentimiento de que la tecnología me sobrepasa. Por cierto, nadie va a creeros jamás, pero lamento haber estropeado el trato, pero apuñaló a Noah.

—Nadie te ha dicho nada. —Dice Stiles sonriendo al ver a su cachorro aullar suavemente con un pequeño “aroo”, luego gimotea hasta llegar a Stiles, y esconde su cabecita en el cuello de la chispa, resoplando tristemente. —Es demasiado pequeño para sufrir como lo hace.

Derek besa rápidamente los labios de Stiles, y luego frota su mejilla contra la de Stiles. Un gesto tan animal pero que derrite totalmente a la chispa. Ambos se quedan así hasta que llegan al loft, donde Thalía los espera a todos con una taza de chocolate caliente. Algunos se duchan y se cambian de ropa antes de dejarse caer entre las mantas y almohadas que hay por el suelo, dejando que Jake corretee entre ellos.

—Aún no ha vuelto a su cuerpo humano. —Murmura Stiles dos horas después, viendo a la mayoría de la manada dormida. Los únicos despiertos son los Hale, que están sentados en la cama hablando en voz baja, y su padre. Thalía apoyada en el cabecero de la cama tiene a cada lado a Cora y Laura. Derek está sentado frente a Cora con Stiles en sus brazos, mientras que Peter está abrazando a Laura con el Sheriff durmiendo a su otro lado.

—Cielo, no tienes que preocuparte. —Dice Thalía viendo a su nieto durmiendo sobre el pecho de Scott hecho una pequeña bolita peluda. —Volverá a su cuerpo humano cuando-  
Thalía se queda en silencio, y Stiles nota cómo Derek se tensa bajo él. Peter se pone en alerta y los tres miran de forma sincronizada a la puerta del loft, donde momentos después de escuchan unos golpes, como si estuvieran llamando.

Derek deja a Stiles en la cama y se mueve por el loft de forma silenciosa para no despertar a su manada, siendo flanqueado por Peter. El Alpha abre la puerta y se traga un gruñido al ver a Chris y Allison recién llegado desde Francia.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pregunta Chris moviendo su chaqueta para que dejar ver que no lleva armas. Derek mira a Peter, y luego se gira para mirar a Stiles y su madre. Derek asiente y los deja pasar demandando silencio para no despertar a su manada y los lleva a la cocina, donde al rato aparecen Thalía y Stiles. Los cuatro sentados frente a los Argent.

—Habla.


	16. Chapter 16

Talía está mirando fijamente a Chris Argent, y Stiles se siente aliviado por no ser el que recibe esa mirada asesina, porque si en Derek es brutal, en su madre es peor, mucho peor. 

—No puedes venir a la casa de mi hijo y decir que el tratado ha sido roto hoy. —Dice Talía con una paciencia de acero, pero pareciendo letal aún cuando parece relajada. —Tu padre ha muerto no solo por secuestrar a mi nieto, apuñalar al Sheriff o ser un auténtico imbécil, ha muerto porque el caos y la destrucción que ha causado a lo largo de los años se ha cobrado su venganza.

Peter parece querer reírse, pero sigue mirando fijamente a Allison, quien parece querer desaparecer lo más rápido que pueda, sobre todo cuando hecha miradas hacia donde Scott está durmiendo con Isaac en sus brazos.

—Talía, me alegra tu vuelta, pero estoy aquí para hablar con el Alpha. —Dice Chris sin parecer intimidado por la fiereza de la loba. 

—Gracias por alegrarte, ¿por qué no me recuerdas quién me asesinó a mi y a mi familia? —Pregunta Talia devolviendo el golpe al cazador, quien baja la mirada unos segundos antes de recomponerse. —Si mal no lo recuerdo, fue la loca de tu hermana. Habían humanos esa noche, bebés, niños… Muertos porque Kate Argent rompió el tratado.

—Ya pedí perdón. —Dice Chris suspirando, intentando no perder los nervios.

—Oh, sí. Gracias por pedir perdón, seguramente que eso cause que mi familia vuelva a estar aquí con nosotros. ¡Oh, espera! —Exclama Talía, y Stiles tiene que tapar su risa con una tos por ver la mierda sarcástica que es la loba, sabiendo de dónde lo ha sacado Derek y de quien aprendió Peter. —Ahora vete de esta casa.

—Venía a ofrecer mi ayuda para acabar con Deucalión. —Dice Chris sacando un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. —Creo que no está muy contento por el hecho de que Stiles rompiese el acuerdo que hicieron.

—Lo rompí yo. —Dice Peter dejando de mirar por primera vez a Allison para centrar una mirada igual de fiera en el cazador. —Atacó al Sheriff en la misma comisaría, secuestró a mi sobrino-nieto… No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Chris mira a su hija unos instantes antes de volver a mirar a los Hale. —Quiero que tengamos un nuevo tratado, no quiero que haya problema entre nosotros.

—Normal, ahora eres minoría. Tardaría menos de medio segundo en arrancarle la garganta a tu hija antes de que saques la pistola que tienes escondida. —Dice Peter como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, luego sonríe y se levanta para volver a donde Cora y Laura están con Jake. Derek mira unos momentos a Stiles para saber qué opina la chispa, y este se encoge de hombros sin saber qué decir.

—Tendremos que pensarlo. —Dice Talía viendo que su hijo no sabe qué decir. Tendrá que enseñarle varias cosas sobre ser un buen Alpha, no se quiere imaginar que pasaría si Derek no la tuviera para enseñarle a ser buen Alpha. —Eso sí, como comprenderás, lo mejor sería si tu hija no se acercase a nadie de la manada, por precaución.

—Pero son mis amigos. —Dice Allison hablando por primera vez, levantando la vista para mirar a su padre.

—¿A todos tus amigos los atacas con cuchillos o solo a los que te caen mal? —Pregunta desde lo lejos Peter derrochando sarcasmo, luego hace una mueca tonta para que Jake se ría y cierra la puerta de la cocina para no molestar en la reunión.

—N-no fue así. —Murmura Allison como suplicando, y Stiles suspira antes de levantarse de su silla y sentarse junto a la cazadora, pasando su brazo por sus hombros. —Stiles, yo… Lo siento muchísimo, no sabía que… 

—No pasa nada, Allison. Tu madre murió y estabas mal. —Dice Stiles abrazando suavemente a Allison ante la mirada de Derek. —Pero como ha dicho Talía, no puedes acercarte a la manada. No es por ti, es que mis cachorros no opinan muy bien de ti.

Talía sonríe ligeramente al escuchar a Stiles hablando de los lobos como sus cachorros antes de volver a su rostro estoico, levantándose al mismo tiempo que su hijo y haciendo que Stiles se junte de nuevo con el Alpha.

—Ahora la reunión ha terminado. —Dice Talía antes de hacerlos salir de la cocina sin esperar a ver si los Argent la están siguiendo hacia la salida. Derek y Stiles se quedan en la cama y dejan que Jake se quede entre ellos mientras los cazadores se van del loft. Talía suspira cuando la puerta se cierra y se sienta junto a Peter. —Por lo menos tenemos un problema menos, ahora tenemos que ver qué hacer es acabar con la manada Alpha.

—¿Cómo demonios acabamos con lobos tan poderosos? —Pregunta Stiles con un bufido, pero todos se quedan mirando a Stiles. —¿Qué? Yo soy una chispa en prácticas.

—Pues tendrás que seguir practicando, eso o… Mierda. —Dice Peter. —Ojos plateados de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora? ¿No eres capaz de controlar lo que haces?


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles está apoyado en el pecho de Derek mientras el lobo duerme profundamente abrazando con su brazo libre a Jake. Han pasado unas horas desde su último hechizo y no puede pegar ojo pensando en qué habrá hecho ahora, porque no puede aguantar más revividos, lo único que quiere es controlar sus poderes y tener una relación normal con Derek.

—Te escucho pensar. —Murmura Derek con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Stiles salte al haberse sorprendido. —Duerme ya.

—No puedo. No quiero revivir más personas. —Susurra Stiles, Derek abre los ojos y fija su mirada en la chispa, haciendo que ambos se miren fijamente hasta que Stiles levanta la cabeza y besa suavemente los labios del lobo. —No sé qué hacer.

—Busca un ancla, eso es lo que hacen los lobos cuando no controlan sus cambios. —Dice Derek, y luego sonríe de lado haciendo que el corazón de Stiles salte más rápido por la hermosa sonrisa que el Alpha tiene. —¿Estás bien? Tu corazón está yendo demasiado rápido.

—Si, estoy bien. —Dice Stiles sonrojándose un poco antes de esconder el rostro en el cuello de Derek, relajándose al sentir las caricias del lobo en su espalda. Stiles no tarda en quedarse dormido, y Derek se queda quieto sintiendo a su familia durmiendo junto a él, luego suspira y besa la frente de su cachorro y los labios de Stiles antes de dejarlos sobre la cama bien tapados y dormidos.

Derek baja las escaleras y se coloca las botas junto a su tío, quien está esperándolo pacientemente. Los lobos centran sus oídos para percatarse de que todos en el loft están profundamente dormidos salen en silencio del edificio. Caminan unos metros hasta que están seguros de no despertar a nadie.

—Gracias por ayudarme a acabar con esto, tío Peter. —Dice Derek cuando suben al coche de Peter que fue aparcado estratégicamente horas antes. —Haré lo que sea para proteger a mi familia, ahora tengo cosas importantes que perder.

—Lo hago solo para ver como Stiles te destroza por haberlo dejado fuera de esto. —Dice Peter comenzando a conducir hacia el antiguo banco abandonado. Derek intenta no pensar en Stiles entrando en furia al enterarse de que tanto él como su tío están yendo hacia la manada Alpha para luchar contra ellos y acabar con la única amenaza que asola a su manada.

El resto del camino es silencioso, cada Hale perdido en sus pensamientos. Derek no para de pensar en todo lo que le debe Stiles por haberle devuelto a su familia y haberle dado un hermoso y pequeño cachorro. Mientras, Peter piensa en la furia del mayor de los Stilinski, pues está aprovechando que está trabajando para ir con su sobrino para acabar con Deucalión y su manada. 

—Por cierto, te encargas tú de acabar con ellos, yo sólo los debilito, ya no me interesa el poder Alpha, prefiero estar en la manada Hale de otra forma. —Dice Peter sonriendo a su sobrino, quien intenta no parecer sorprendido por lo que ha querido decir su tío. —Soy bueno siendo el beta que arranca las gargantas que van contra mi manada.

Derek ahora sonríe junto a su tío, y vuelven a perderse en sus pensamientos hasta aparcar en un poco lejos del banco para sorprender a la manada Alpha. Derek y Peter van silenciosamente hacia el banco, pero ambos fruncen el ceño al sentir que está vacío, y que lo único que demuestra que la manada ha estado en el lugar, es una pequeña nota de despedida de Deucalión.

—¿Es una trampa? —Murmura Peter leyendo el agradecimiento de Deucalión con escepticismo en la voz, le entrega la nota a Derek, y este susurra las palabras anonadado.

—“Nunca sabrás qué has hecho por mí, pequeña y brillante chispa, pero este es mi agradecimiento. Adiós Beacon Hills”. —Repite Derek por cuarta vez antes de levantar la mirada y fijarla en su tío. —¿Piensas que fue el hechizo que hizo Sti?

—Si, tal vez. —Dice Peter, luego enarca una ceja y mira a Derek divertido. —¿Sti?

—Oh, cállate. Te he oído decirle al Sheriff de forma cariñosa culito de melocotón. —Dice Derek aún traumado. Peter finge no haber oído a su sobrino y se da la vuelta para volver a su coche y sin dignarse en confirmar o no ese mote. —Ha sido muy fácil.

—Tienes a una chispa poderosa que no controla su poder de tu lado, todo es posible. —Dice Peter encogiéndose de hombros. —Además, a lobo regalado, no le mires el diente. 

Derek rueda los ojos cuando sube al coche de su Peter aún mirando la nota de Deucalión, deseando llegar al loft para preguntarle a su madre sobre esto, confía en ella para que le diga qué hacer. Cuando llegan, sube de nuevo a su habitación y sonríe encantado de ver a Stiles y Jake dormidos abrazados, así que se tumba junto a Stiles y finge que no haberse levantado en ningún momento durante la noche. 

El lobo suspira aliviado al ver a Stiles abrazarle aún dormido, pero de repente abre los ojos alarmado al ver los brillantes ojos marrones de la chispa brillar.

—Mañana hablamos. —Murmura Stiles más dormido que despierto, haciendo a Derek gemir internamente por el lío en el que se ha metido.


	18. Chapter 18

La manada se ha ido pasando de una mano a otra la nota que la manada Alpha ha dejado antes de irse de Beacon Hills. Todos han llegado a la conclusión de lo mismo, y es que el hechizo de Stiles no revivió a nadie, sino que le dio algo a Deucalión, haciendo que no le importase mucho el hecho de que fuese Peter quien acabase con Gerard Argent.

—No sé por qué seguimos dándole vueltas a esto, yo lo veo genial. —Dice Cora sentada en el suelo, entre las piernas de Peter. —Se han ido, para mí eso es algo increíble y algo por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos.

—Aún así hablaré con Satomi para ver si ha salido de su territorio también. —Dice Talía intentando hacer funcionar el móvil que Derek le ha comprado. —Creo que acabo de comprar 50 sombreros con forma de colmena.

Stiles rápidamente agarra el móvil de las manos de Talia y la enseña —de nuevo— a llegar a contactos y llamar a Satomi. Talia asiente agradecida y se marcha a la cocina para hablar con la Alpha. La chispa sonríe cuando Jake camina hacia él, y alza sus bracitos para que lo alce. Stiles frunce el ceño cuando su cachorro le da una hoja doblada. Cuando la abre, ve que es una nota de Derek.

“Nuestro dormitorio. En quince minutos. DH.” 

Stiles rueda los ojos ante la extensa y romántica nota de Derek, va a burlarse de esto, pero cuando levanta la vista, ve a Derek mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, la chispa suspira y asiente. Sabe que tienen que hablar, porque desde que el lobo llegó anoche, Stiles no le ha dirigido la palabra.

Jake hace un ruido llamando la atención de Stiles, que lo baja al suelo y lo ve corretear hacia Derek, haciendo que el otro lobo lo alce y comiencen a hacer caritas y a jugar entre ellos. Stiles no muere de ternura, no lo hace. Sigue enfadado con Derek y no se derrite al verlo así con Jake.

—Lo hizo para no preocuparte más. —Dice Peter colocado al lado de Stiles, la chispa se gira y mira fijamente a Peter, el lobo enarca una ceja y espera curioso a lo que tenga que decir, pues no han hablado desde que lo ha visto esa misma mañana con su padre.

—Así que… Has besado a mi padre en la cocina. Esta mañana. —Dice Stiles, pero no pregunta, simplemente afirma, pues aún tiene pesadillas sobre ello. —Sales con mi padre. Sin preguntarme.

—Oh, no sabía que primero tenía que darte la dote que pides por él. ¿Dónde te dejo las veinte cabras y los diez caballos? —Pregunta irónicamente Peter, haciendo resoplar a Stiles. La chispa abre la boca para responderle, pero Peter lo empuja tras él y gruñe a la puerta de entrada del loft. 

Todos se ponen alerta, pero nadie se mueve ni hace nada hasta que la puerta corredera se abre lentamente. Stiles tiene que mirar por encima del hombro de Peter cuando una mano enguantada lanza una bomba de gas en el centro del loft, haciendo que el caos se haga presente, ya que todos intentan huir lejos del rango del gas.

Peter empuja a Stiles hacia el baño más cercano, entrando con él, Derek, Jake y Boyd. La chispa no ha podido ver si el resto de la manada está bien, y eso le hace jadear intentando pensar en un ancla tal y como le dijo Derek. Stiles abre los ojos y ve a Derek abrazando a Jake, por lo que rápidamente se apresura a abrazarse al otro costado del Alpha y entierra su rostro en el hombro de Derek, siendo abrazado al instante.

—Sh, no pasa nada, cariño. —Susurra Derek, y Stiles se concentra en el corazón de Derek para no perder el control de su chispa. Momentos después la puerta se abre por el Sheriff, pero se ve rápidamente abordado por Peter, pues lo abraza con fuerza. —Ya ha pasado. Se ha ido el gas, pero quien sea que lo ha lanzado se ha ido.

—¿Quién sea? —Pregunta Laura saliendo del armario junto a Lydia. —¿Quién sea? Es evidente que han sido los Argent. Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos vivir así de nuevo. Los Argent ya acabaron con la manada Hale una vez, no pienso permitir una segunda.

—Así se habla, sobrina. —Dice Peter desde el hombro de Noah. Stiles rueda los ojos con cariño y se fija en la bola que soltó el gas momentos atrás. Es evidente que era gas para dormir a todos y llevarse a alguien, pero salió mal la cosa. Ahora esa pequeña bola parece inofensiva.

—No fueron los Argent. —Dice Stiles con sus ojos brillando en plata, pero controlando su chispa a la perfección. —Ellos quieren una alianza, no harían esto y tirarlo a la basura sabiendo que ahora son minoría.

—Pero es un artefacto de cazadores. —Dice Peter mirando la bola fijamente. —Creo que cierta manada Alpha nos ha jugado una mala pasada.

—Genial, ahora iremos todos a partirles la cara a esos lobos. —Dice Stiles lanzando una indirecta a Derek, quien carraspea antes de apretar su brazo en la cintura de Stiles. —Hagamos el plan que habíamos pensado Laura, Erica y yo la otra noche. Salimos en dos horas.

Todos asienten, pero Stiles es guiado hacia el cuarto que comparte con Derek. El lobo deja a Jake en la cama jugando con uno de sus juguetes y luego mira a Stiles.

—Antes de que digas nada, lo siento. —Dice Derek levantando las manos, pero Stiles enarca una ceja antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. —Uh, ¿qué?

—Eres un idiota. No estoy enfadado porque te fueras sin mí, estoy enfadado porque no me dijiste una mierda. Si te hubiera pasado algo no habría sabido nunca el porqué. Ahora somos un equipo, te lo dije hace tiempo, y te lo repito ahora. Somos un equipo. —Dice Stiles agarrando las mejillas de Derek. —Te quiero, Derek.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles está sentado en el suelo del loft jugando con Jake con la mini batería que Peter le ha regalado para consternación de la chispa, pues es bastante ruidoso y lo odia, pero Jake ama. Está mirando de reojo a Derek planear junto a Talia, Peter, su padre y Chris Argent. Luego, Stiles observa como Allison está sentada en la esquina mirando a Isaac y Scott riéndose y hablando entre ellos. Con un suspiro, Stiles deja a su pequeño baterista jugando con la dichosa batería y se dirige hacia Allison. Se sienta a su lado y sonríe amablemente. 

—Hola Ally. —Dice Stiles cuando Allison ni lo mira. La chispa no sabe cómo abordar el tema, pero cree que la cazadora merece saberlo. —Isaac y Scott están juntos.

—Lo sabía, Scott me lo contó antes. —Dice Allison mirando fijamente a la pareja de lobos, luego mira a Jake y sonríe. —Es bastante adorable, Derek y tú parecéis padres increíbles. Enhorabuena.

Stiles sonríe y atrapa la mirada que Derek le lanza, habiendo escuchado las palabras de Allison. Stiles le guiña un ojo y mueve sus cejas de forma sugestiva haciendo reír a Derek, y este avergonzado vuelve a las tácticas para el plan contra la manada Alpha. Ya casi está el plan hecho, y por primera vez Derek cuenta con Stiles para pelear juntos contra Deucalión y los suyos. El plan es bastante sencillo, todos irán y atacaran en modo de pinza a la manada Alpha mientras que Laura, Cora y Boyd protegen a Jake y a Noah, pese a las quejas del Sheriff. 

Cuando tienen el plan listo, Derek se lleva a Stiles escaleras arriba y se tumban en la cama, abrazados en silencio aprovechando la cercanía y el quedarse solos durante unos minutos para simplemente sentirse el uno al otro.

—Quería hacerte una pregunta. —Dice Derek en mitad del silencio, teniendo como respuesta un gemido de la chispa, pues esta está recibiendo caricias rítmicas en la espalda. Derek sonríe divertido y besa la cabeza de Stiles con dulzura. —Cuando acabemos con el ultimo problema que nos afecta, quiero que tengamos una cita de verdad. 

Stiles asiente y se apoya sobre el pecho de Derek para alcanzar sus labios y comenzar a besarse efusivamente, rodando por la cama y dejando que el lobo se coloque sobre la chispa, juntando sus entrepiernas y creando una fricción deliciosa que hace que Stiles suelte palabras sin que se entienda que quiere decir. Derek se ríe secamente de Stiles y sigue dejando marcas en el cuello pálido de la chispa.

Están perdidos en el placer que no se dan cuenta de cómo la puerta se abre lentamente, Laura, Erica y Cora están asomadas y comienzan a reírse, haciendo que Derek gruña y comience a perseguir a sus hermanas y a Erica, a quien también considera su hermana.

Stiles suspira y deja que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás de forma dramática. —Moriré virgen. Malditos seáis todos.

—Mira el lado bueno, eres como la Virgen María, ya tienes un hijo y aún eres virgen. —Murmura Peter dejando caer a Jake sobre el pecho de la chispa. Stiles rueda los ojos y besa la frente de su bebé antes de bajar las escaleras detrás de Peter. Al llegar abajo, todos están preparando para la pelea, y Stiles suspira mientras abraza a su bebé y se lo pasa a Derek, quien besa su frente y luego se lo entrega a su hermana Laura.

—Te estoy dejando la mitad de mi vida aquí, protégela. —Dice Derek antes de darle la mano a Stiles, se despiden de los lobos que se quedan en el loft, y se disponen a irse hacia los coches, pues tienen una pelea que ganar y un territorio que proteger.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo breve, pero intenso.

Stiles está sentado en un sitio oscuro y no puede ver nada. Tampoco escucha nada. Un silencio totalmente desgarrador que hace que el corazón que late con fuerza en su pecho es lo único que resuena en su pecho. No sabe qué ha pasado. Iban entrando al almacén, y al cruzar las puertas se ha encontrado en este lugar oscuro que parece una caja negra, no ve nada, no siente nada, y está malditamente horrorizado.

—¿DEREK? ¿PETER? ¿ALGUIEN? —Exclama, pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta, y eso sumado al terror que siente, lo tiene sentado y con su cabeza entre sus rodillas, jadeando y luchando por no tener un ataque de pánico en este mismo momento. De repente, levanta la cabeza y ve a Derek a lo lejos, suspira aliviado y lo intenta abrazar, pero Derek lo empuja hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido. —¿Derek?

—¿Qué te crees que haces? No me toques, Stiles. —Dice Derek y se intenta alejar, Stiles le agarra el brazo, pero Derek clava sus garras en el estómago de la chispa y ruge en su cara, mirándolo con odio y asco. —No eres nada para mí, te odio. No puedo soportar tenerte cerca.

Derek saca sus garras del estómago de Stiles y se aleja caminando, dejando a Stiles en el suelo, llorando y abrazando su herida. Intenta levantarse, pero su mano llena de sangre lo hace caer de nuevo en el suelo. Le lleva unos minutos levantarse, y cuando lo hace, escucha unos pasos, y ve como su padre lo está mirando con desprecio.

—P-papá.. —Susurra Stiles, con una lágrima más cayendo por su mejilla, su padre se ríe y luego ignora a su hijo, alejándose de él. Stiles se deja caer en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y haciéndose una bola en el suelo por el dolor que siente, tanto físico, como psicológico. No sabe si es real, no sabe si es falso, pero el dolor de estos breves encuentros lo tiene sollozando, retorciéndose de dolor antes las mayores inseguridades que sufre. —Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero salir de aquí.

Stiles solloza y jadea, sintiéndose más y más débil, pues la sangre aún está saliendo de él. Sabe que está muriendo, y no sabe qué va a pasar con su manada, con su bebé, con su lobo. Pese al dolor de ver esa mirada en Derek dirigida a él, aún lo ama.

—Ayuda… Por favor, por favor que alguien me ayude. —Llora Stiles, y cuando no puede más, cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por todo lo que siente sin saber qué pasará o si alguien vendrá a salvarlo, pero tiene sus últimas palabras listas para susurrar, pues suspira con sus últimas fuerzas y susurra: —Te amo, Derek.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capítulo breve :v

Al entrar en el almacén, Stiles grita y cae inconsciente en el suelo, teniendo convulsiones mientras grita y llora, haciendo que Derek se agache e intente despertarlo, pero sin conseguir nada. La manada intenta ayudar a la chispa, pero son atacados por la manada de Alphas, y tratan de evitar que la Darach llegue a Stiles. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Stiles! ¡Stiles abre los ojos, no es real! NO ES REAL. —Grita Derek, pero Stiles sigue llorando y gritando, y todos sienten su magia descontrolándose, creando una enorme bola en su pecho, y antes de que nadie pueda alejarse de eso, la bola estalla, lanzando a los enemigos contra las paredes, pero sin hacer nada contra su manada, quedando intacta. —¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo?

—Esa Darach ha hechizado a Stiles, su chispa ha tratado de protegerlo aunque esté inconsciente, y ha acabado con todos los enemigos con un solo golpe de su enorme magia. —Dice Peter, y antes de que nadie diga nada, se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Jennifer y le corta la garganta con un fluido movimiento. —Derek, encárgate de los alphas.

—Espera, no puedes matarlos. —Dice Scott, Isaac trata de pararlo, pero Scott llega hacia Peter con el ceño fruncido. —No somos asesinos.

—¿Qué crees que iban a hacer ellos, Scott? ¿Crees que nos habrían perdonado? ¿Qué luego nos hubieran invitado a su manada como betas? —Pregunta Peter con un gruñido naciendo en su garganta. —No sé tú, pero yo tengo a gente a la cual proteger. Tengo a mi hermana, a mis sobrinos donde incluyo a Stiles, tengo a mí cachorro, y lo más importante, tengo a mi compañero.

—Yo…

—Basta. —Gruñe Derek besando la frente de Stiles con cariño, entendiendo bien lo que quiere decir su tío. —Scott, cuida de Stiles en lo que me hago cargo.   
Scott trata de decir algo, pero tras mirar a Isaac, asiente y se agacha, recoge a Stiles al estilo princesa y observa con el ceño fruncido a su hermano llorando desesperado. El beta trata de no mirar a Derek ni como arranca las gargantas de los Alpha, ni como el poder entra en él, haciendo el Alpha más poderoso de Estados Unidos.

Cuando Derek acaba, se lleva en brazos a Stiles hacia su coche mientras Peter y otros lobos se encargan de los cuerpos. Sin pensarlo mucho, Derek llama a su madre. Necesita recuperar a Stiles, necesita sacarlo de donde sea que esté, y lo más importante, desea que los problemas dejen de llegar a él, dañando a todo lo que ama.


	22. Chapter 22

DOS CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL

Talia está esperando a que lleguen, y cuando la puerta se abre, llevan a Stiles a la cama que hay frente al ventanal, y desvisten a Stiles con cuidado para que no tenga tanto calor, ya que está sudando y con fiebre alta.

—Cariño, mírame. —Dice Talia, pero Derek gruñe sin apartar la vista de su compañero, tomando el dolor que puede sin desmayarse. —¡Derek!

—No puede irse de mi lado, mamá. Hay mucho que tengo que hacer con él, hay… Lo he tratado mal, muy mal, y no he podido decirle que lo siento, no he podido decirle todo el tiempo que lo amo… Yo… 

—Derek, no va a morir. —Dice Talia, y Derek la cree, es su madre, y las madres siempre tienen razón. —Ahora, saca tus garras, cariño. Tienes que conectarlas en la nuca de Stiles, entrarás en su mente, y debes sacarlo de donde sea que ese hechizo lo ha dejado encerrado, ¿vale?

Derek asiente, deja sacar sus garras y su madre lo guía hacia las zonas correctas, donde mete sus garras, y al instante, está en la oscuridad total, no ve nada, no hay final. Es horrible.

—¿Stiles? —Grita Derek, pero no obtiene respuesta, cosa que preocupa al Alpha. Sin embargo, afina el oído y reconoce ese latido, siempre reconocerá ese latido. El latido de su compañero, de su compañero aterrado.

Derek deja relucir sus ojos rojos y sale corriendo hacia su compañero, pareciendo una maldita eternidad, pues lo único que ve es la negrura, no sabe si está avanzando o no, pero tampoco se rinde o se para para comprobarlo, simplemente sigue corriendo hasta que lo ve, ve a su dulce compañero tumbado en el suelo, sollozando y tapándose los oídos, cosa que confunde a Derek antes de darse cuenta de porqué su compañero está tan destrozado.

Hay una versión de él, con los ojos negros, riéndose de Stiles, diciendo mentiras, metiéndose con él, y Derek no puede aguantar eso, por lo que arremete contra su versión oscura y le arranca la garganta, viendo como desaparece con un simple ‘puf’.

—Stiles. Stiles, mírame. —Suplica Derek, pero Stiles niega y sigue sollozando totalmente destrozado. Derek agarra a Stiles y se lo lleva a su regazo, abrazándolo para dejar que se tranquilice un poco, pero al ver que no funciona, Derek quita las manos de los oídos de su compañero. —Te amo, Stiles. Necesito ver tus hermosos ojos, necesito escuchar que me grite y me insultes. Nada de lo que eso te dijo es real. Te amo, bebé, te amo mucho, por ti vivo, por ti respiro, por ti muero.

Stiles se traga un sollozo y abre los ojos para ver los brillantes ojos verdes de Derek, jadea un poco por todo el tiempo que ha estado llorando, y se deja acariciar por Derek, tranquilizándose mientras escucha el corazón del Alpha contra su oído.

—Eres real. —Susurra Stiles, y Derek asiente mientras besa suavemente los labios de su compañero. —Eres real y no quieres matarme.

—Antes me muero yo. —Dice Derek, limpiando las lágrimas que aún manchas las mejillas de Stiles. —¿Volvemos a casa? Jake te echa de menos.

—Mi cachorro. —Susurra Stiles antes de asentir, y Derek besa suavemente los labios de Stiles de nuevo, metiendo sus garras en la nuca antes de que ambos despierten en el loft de Derek. Se miran fijamente cuando abren los ojos, y luego se abrazan con fuerza, ambos respirando más tranquilos, sin problemas a la vista.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles está dormido, y Derek tiene a Jake en su regazo, jugando con él mientras observa a la manada a su alrededor, todos tratando de no hacer ruido mientras Stiles se recupera del daño psicológico que sufrió hace unos días. Derek está contento de cómo está yendo la manada desde que ya no hay problemas a la vista desde que acabaron con todos sus enemigos.

—Papi. —Susurra Jake mientras trata de llegar al juguete más lejano, Derek sonríe ampliamente y su pecho se hincha de orgullo cuando le da a su cachorro el juguete que pedía. Intercambia una mirada con su madre, y ella se ve igual de orgullosa mientras acaricia el cabello de Laura.

La manada está tan tranquila, que Derek escucha claramente como Scott e Isaac hablan entre ellos, y el Alpha trata de fingir que no lo oye, pues está claro que están viendo a ver quién reúne más coraje para hablar con él, finalmente es Isaac quien va hacia la cama que está en mitad de loft.

—Alpha. Scott y yo queríamos pedirte, queríamos pedirte permiso para salir. —Dice Isaac, y Derek parece confundido, pues ya sabía que Isaac y Scott estaban juntos desde la pelea en la clínica de Deaton. Antes de que pueda hablar, Isaac carraspea y retuerce sus dedos sin mirar a Derek. —Queremos salir con Allison. Los dos.

—¿Argent? —Pregunta Derek, y recibe un resoplido de Stiles que se levanta y rueda los ojos divertido hacia la inteligencia de su compañero. 

—Si, Allison Argent. —Responde Scott apareciendo detrás de Isaac. —Es.. Nos gusta a ambos, pero no queremos hacer nada en contra de nuestra manada.

Derek se queda en silencio, jugando con su cachorro y pensando en qué decirles a sus betas, no quiere prohibirles ser felices, pero es una Argent. Una Argent que trató de clavarle cuchillos y matarle. Pero luego mira a Stiles, riéndose de Peter por algo de su padre, seguro, y piensa en qué haría su compañero.

—Podéis salir con Allison, confío en vosotros. —Dice Derek y frota las mejillas de sus betas para tranquilizarlos, cosa que parece funcionar para ellos, porque se ven relajados y mucho más tranquilos. —Jake os da permiso, como vuestro futuro Alpha debe aprender a mandar a los betas.

Scott se ríe al ver a Jake hacer pompas con su propias babas. Luego, cuando Stiles vuelve a la cama, se abraza con fuerza a Derek y vuelve a quedarse dormido, abrazado a su compañero. Y Derek no puede evitar sentirse tan feliz, satisfecho y completo desde hace años.


	24. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, Yuki :C
> 
> Realmente olvidé publicar el epílogo, y eso que lleva en mi ordenador casi un mes xdxd

Stiles está retorciendo sus manos sobre su regazo, forzando a que su chispa se mantenga bajo control mientras observa a esta extraña manada pidiendo permiso para asentarse en Beacon Hills. Junto a su manada, junto a su familia. No han crecido mucho, siguen siendo ellos y los betas, pero ahora cuentan con el cachorro más lindo y peligroso del mundo. Liam. Aunque eso nunca se atreverá a decirlo frente a los demás betas, porque tienen un juego llamado “el favorito de Stiles”.

—Entonces, ¿pides permiso para asentarte en Beacon Hills? —Pregunta Stiles de nuevo, su ceja enarcada, a su lado está Derek. Detrás de ellos están Talia, Laura y Peter, y por detrás están el resto de sus cachorros y Allison jugando con Jake. Su padre está trabajando, pero llegará tan rápido como acabe su turno porque se irá con Peter a su cena de aniversario.

El Alpha, Theo según recuerda Stiles, asiente, pero siente que odia tener que hablar las cosas con Stiles y no con Derek. Claro, esta manada piensa que es solo un humano débil y frágil que no debería hablar por su compañero, pero si se atreven a decir algo, Stiles puede mostrarles lo humano débil y frágil que es.

—Si, pedimos quedarnos en la tierra Hale. —Dice Theo, marcando el apellido como indirecta para que hable Derek, pero este solo mira a Stiles divertido, esperando a que estalle y lance a esta manada por la puerta al estilo “Bel Air”. No sería la primera vez.

—¿Te crees que mi Alpha es un estúpido que te va a dejar estar en nuestro territorio con tu panda de proyectos de ciencias? La comunidad sobrenatural está conectada, nos han llegado las noticias de unos tipos que han jugado con la ciencia para intentar recrearnos sin éxito. —Dice Stiles poniéndose de pie, al instante, Derek y los demás hacen lo mismo. Isaac y Liam se van del cuarto con Jake y todos esperan a que Stiles haga un movimiento para respaldarlo.

—Estamos desesperados. —Suplica el Alpha, y Stiles enarca una ceja sin creerse que esto se lo crea alguien, pero entonces escucha el gemido triste de Scott, y sabe que si su mejor amigo fuese Alpha, dejaría que este problema con patas entrase en su manada.

—Ya saben donde está la salida. —Dice Stiles y sus ojos brillan plateados. Theo deja de fingir pena y muestra una mirada interesada que no pasa inadvertida. Derek ruge y la manada se va corriendo de su casa y de su territorio. —Jax, Boyd, aseguraos que dejan nuestro territorio.

Ambos betas asienten y salen corriendo. Stiles suspira y la tensión en el ambiente se diluye rápidamente. Talia murmura algo de robar a su nieto, y Peter se va para preparar su   
ropa para la cita. Otros lobos se van a hacer sus cosas, y rápidamente Derek y Stiles se quedan solos.

—¿He vuelto a actuar como un Alpha? —Pregunta Stiles con un puchero, y Derek se ríe mientras asiente y abraza la cintura de Stiles, tirándolo con él para acabar tumbados en el sofá, con la chispa sobre el pecho de Derek. —Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar que esa gentuza crea que pueden intentar dañar a mi familia y no pasará nada. ¿Has visto como ese estúpido Alpha miraba a Liam?

Derek se ríe y besa los labios de Stiles suavemente. —¿Te digo algo? No me importa que actúes como el Alpha en estas reuniones. Si te soy sincero, me pone un poco verte así.  
—Cambia un poco por mucho y tienes la frase correcta. —Se ríe Stiles al sentir la erección de Derek apretándose contra su cuerpo. Los ojos de Stiles brillan traviesamente y baja su mano para acariciar a Derek por encima de los pantalones.

Derek gime y sus ojos se tornan rojos antes de comenzar a lamer y morder el cuello de Stiles, quien refuerza sus caricias, abre el botón del pantalón y mete la mano dentro, descubriendo encantado que Derek va comando. El calentón se baja en un segundo, y no por ellos, sino por el agua.

—¡No en mí sofá! —Exclama Laura y los rocía con un spray lleno de agua mientras Cora se ríe por detrás. —Esta es la cuarta vez en la semana. ¡Y es martes!

Derek se ríe encantado antes de sacarle la lengua a sus hermanas, carga a Stiles y sale corriendo hacia su cuarto encantadoramente insonorizado.


End file.
